Eien no Setsuna
by eCaiSme.hOneyBee
Summary: What if Kaien Cross have another adopted daughter before Yuki? Her past is unknown to everyone except for a few and some wish to use her. Can she have her happiness? "Who would you choose Kaname Kuran?" KanamexOC
1. Chapter 1

****

This story is inspired by the song Eien ni Setsuna by On/Off

Here's the link to the song at youtube

_http://www. youtube. com/ watch?v=3O7DO8X73qU_

just backspace the spaces..

it's a great song and read the sub carefully =3

Tell me what you thing of the story.. give idea or what not

Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight and all its characters belongs to Matsuri Hino**

_**Some facts may be wrong because I've only read the manga up to volume 5.. I don't want to read the manga online so as not to spoil the manga I'm going to buy hehe.. so sorry if theres thing that's not up to date.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_You're safe now_

These are the words that are dear to me spoken by the man that was holding me in his arm. It was also the first thing that I could remember, all other memory of my 3 years of life seems but a distance now. Nothing but a blur of colour and life. I don't recall now what had happen after that man comfort me. All I remember as I look back upon the house that use to be mine in the arms of a stranger was the thought that ran through my mind.

What a red night it was..

* * *

In one room of the Sun Dorm a lump of blanket sat askew on a bed, the lump underneath the blanket being a girl of 15 with long straight black hair and a pale complexion. Dark grey eyes shot open as the blanket is thrown across the room. After sitting there and staring off to nothing for a few minutes the small form of the girl begin to move towards the bathroom. Rinsing her face, she stares at her reflection, my reflection on the mirror to see the dull grey eyes staring back.

_My name is Sayuri Yukimura Cross. I am the first adopted daughter of Kaien Cross, Headmaster of the Cross Academy. Like the other adopted children of his, I am also a prefect or guardian of the school._

As I make my way to the headmaster office my hand begin to fiddle with the rose shape pendant that I have around my neck. A habit that I never seem to be able to kick. Nearing the headmaster door I did not even manage to knock before the door swung open and I was scoop into the arm of the beaming man. Dragging me into his office, he sat me on a chair and sat himself down opposite of me. In between us was his table fill with homemade breakfast.

"Itadakimasu" and with that he quickly start to eat.

"Itadakimasu" came my quiet voice as I pick up my chopstick and begin to eat.

Having breakfast with each other everyday is the only time I have alone with him since dinner is usually accompanied by Yuki and Zero.

After finishing our breakfast I begin to make my way to class but was stop by the headmaster.

"Sayu-chan why don't stay for a little while? Class will only start in 20 minutes."

"Very well." I said as I sat myself back on the chair.

"How is class for you? I hope your prefect duty does not cause your academics to drop."

"No, I'm fine."

"My kawaii vampire student have been treating you nicely ne?" he said with starry eyes.

"…"

"Sayu-chan did they hurt you? Why won't you say anything? Should I…"

I start to block out his voice as he continue to rant about how he want the vampire and human to live peacefully together and stare out the window.

"Headmaster I'll be going now." I cut off his rambling as to excuse myself since there's only 5 more minutes til' class start.

"Call me otou-san!!"

"…" I just stare at him and make for the door.

"Sayu-chan you're so cold!!" he said with tears running down his face. In a split second he has his serious face on. It still amaze me how he could change emotion so quickly.

"Anyway, is the new weapon I send to your liking?"

I pause at the open door to look to the man that has raised me and treated me like his own daughter since I was 3 years old.

"I appreciate the new katana. Arigatou otou-san." With that I let the door to the headmaster office close behind me.

_Kaien Cross was the man that have save me that night more than 12 years ago. He was kind enough not to send me to an orphanage and instead he took me in to be his adopted daughter. For that I'll shall forever be indebt to him. I never really mind calling him otou-san since I feel that he's truly my father, I just don't want him to know that fact. I don't remember my family or weather I even have them. All i remember was my name and the name of my family 'Yukimura'. Otou-san let me keep it, he also let me 'have his name' as he put it and i am greatful for that. He is my family now. My name is the only thing that connect me to my past and my family other than that there is nothing._

_**That night 12 years ago was my true beginning.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The chattering of the day class student fills my ears as I make my way to class. Tucking my pendant into my uniform I entered the classroom and took a seat next to a half awake or is it asleep form of Zero. Greeting him with a cheery 'ohayo' all I get was a grunt as a reply. Sighing to myself, my eyes started to wonder around the classroom only to land on Yuki and Yori who was just entering the classroom followed by the teacher, Mr. Temura.

"Attention class today we will be starting a new chapter for this year syllabus" said the teacher with a _'I have done this so many time I'm just about to kill myself'_ tone before his whole calm façade melt into a deathly glare "-so Kiryu, Cross, both of you better not sleep in my class or-"

"They're already asleep sir" interrupt one of the student.

I could see his eyes twitching and felt the deadly aura he was giving off all the way to my seat next to Zero on the farthest row of seat in the class. This would definitely end up badly. Not seconds after I thought that, Mr. Temura shouts fill the classroom and startled both Yuki and Zero awake.

"Supplementary classes for both of you!!"

Sigh

"This will be a long day" I mumbled to myself.

"Tell me about it" grumble Zero from my right as he stifle a yawn. "So sleepy."

A piece of chalk came flying to my head and hit it before it bounce and hit the sleepy boy next to me and fall to the floor. Both of us just sat there and blink a couple of time trying to comprehend what happen.

"Was that talking I hear?!! Pay attention in class!!"

"Hai!" reply both Zero and I snapping back into reality.

_Stupid teacher_ ran through my head.

_My brother and sister, Zero and Yuki. Well just sister I think, Zero will never admits the Headmaster is his father. I've known Zero since he came to live with us 4 years ago. The headmaster brought him home covered in blood. He was so quiet back then though now he's a bit more open but not by much. He's my best friend and I don't know what I will do without him. I like feeling him near, it's comforting even though he never do anything to actually comfort me other than being there. Then there's Yuki. Headmaster took her in when I was 5. It's not that I don't like her it's just-_

My train of thought was disturbed by the sound of bells ringing signifying the change of class.

_Great, only 5 more hours to go_.

* * *

As twilight approach I make my way to the gate of the Moon Dorm just to find almost all of the Day Class female population already there with Yuki trying but failing to control them. That was not anything new but what was unusual is the sight of Zero leaning on the tree near to where I stand. There was two thing you would expect of Zero and his duty at the gate, it's either he will never show up or he will show up late, but never show up on time. Making my way to the silver haired boy with the sound of Yuki weasel echo in my ear, I jump onto one of the tree branch and settle myself onto it.

"You're late" came a voice underneath me.

"You're early" was my short reply.

"Aa, that woman drag me all the way here to make sure I don't slack on the prefect duty" complain Zero as he point he's thumb at the general area of where he thought Yuki was. **[1]**

"I see." It was always funny hearing Zero complain.

"What? I did not drag you here!" enter a small voice into our conversation.

"Off course you didn't, you just pull my hand out of its socket."

"Well if you just do your duty and don't slack off, I wouldn't need to do that!"

"Yuki"

Startled, Yuki turn to my voice "Ah, Sayu nee-chan."

"You don't have to call me nee-chan Yuki. After all I'm the same age as you."

"Demo, Sayu nee-chan has always look after me.."

I continue smiling at her. _heh_ _she's cute when she's all nervous_. "But I do like it better if you just call me Sayu."

"Eh, hai Sayu…chan?"

"Better. Ara! Where's Zero gone to?" **[2]**

"Huh?" looking around both Yuki and I found Zero was no where in sight. Sigh "Stupid Zero" mumbled Yuki.

Chuckling a little, I lead Yuki to where the screaming girl was waiting for the night class while patting her back. "There, There Yuki. We'll get him back for that but now it's almost time for the night class to come out of their dorm."

Realizing this, Yuki quickly ran to the front of the Moon Dorm gate and again try to persuade the student to go back to their dorm. _It was stupid to think that we can control those Day Class girl but we do try. I for one think it's best to just let them be-_ my thought was cut off by the sound of the gate opening, letting the Night Class student to spill out of the gate_. Well a more appropriate word is glide but that's just me. Yuki look stump out there. I don't blame her_. Just as the gate open, the Day Class student easily rush into perfectly straight line on both side of the walkway leaving Yuki to stand alone in front of the Moon Dorm gate. _See that's why I say there's no need to do anything_. With a silent 'dozo' from Yuki, the kya-ing started again as the sound of Idol-sempai voice floated across his screaming fan.

Sensing Zero was near by I started to get to work trying to hold the girls back and keeping Idol-sempai from getting to close to the Day Class student which is easier said than done. Seeing further down the path Yuki had fallen to her knees after being push by those stupid fangirl. Groaning to myself I wonder why I even bother to do this job and begin to make my way to where she is only to pause when I see a dark haired figure helping her up.

_Ba-bump_ **[3]**

Refraining to clench my hand onto my chest, I instead took a step back away from where I was previously aiming to go and start to look away when I see that the pale tall figure was going to pat Yuki's head. _Childish_ runs through my head, _I'm so childish to be looking away_.

As quickly as that happen, the pale hand is quickly seize by the wrist by another hand belonging Zero who has a deadly glare paste onto his face.

"Class has started…Kuran-sempai." Came Zero cold voice.

Feeling the animosity that was radiating all around me, I quickly make my way to where the group was. "Zero, stop that!" was all I manage to chuck out with a calm but demanding voice.

The tall pale figure took in my small form and quickly snatch his wrist away from the offending hand while continue to keep his eyes on me to then turn away from us while saying in a light but deep voice "You're scary…Mr. Disciplinary Committee" and begin to make his way to the school.

The Day Class student didn't even notice the sudden tense mood, one of them was even brave enough to approach the dark haired male and present him with a rose tied by a white ribbon. I could hear Zero and Yuki bickering in the background as the last of the Night Class student fill into the school building and the door close behind them.

_The president of the Night Class and the Moon Dormitory. Also well respected and feared by all the Night Class Student. Being the headmaster daughter and Yuki's sister, I've know of him and his ancestry and why he is feared so by other Night Class student though Yuki does not. It was because of him I know of who kill my family. It was because of him I started to see the world as how it was suppose to be seen. I know since I meet him all those year ago that he was someone I would fear yet ache for._

"Sayu nee-chan! Come on, we're going."

Yuki's voice broke through my musing as I see her being drag off by Zero I suspect to the headmaster office.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me nee-chan" i call to her.

Shaking my head to rid me of my previous thought I ran to catch up on them until a shiver ran down my spine. Pausing I glance back to the school building and saw the Night Class student through one of the classroom window. There, the man previously in my thought sat by the window looking at me. Turning, I bow quickly and ran off to the headmaster building.

I know of the secret of the Night Class. The day I meet Kaname Kuran was the day I learn that vampire exist. I know that every single person in the night class is a vampire. Glancing back at the school building I can't help the shivers that ran down my spine.

**Kowai** [4]

* * *

**[1] **I actually want to use the japanese 'kono onna' which roughfly translate to 'that woman'

**[2] '**Ara' means 'dear me'

**[3] **Sound of a heart beat

**[4] **Scary

**Thank you for reading and for all your support.. the next one will be out soon, may be in two or three days time so be on the look out =3**

**Review please ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for your support!! I'll be trying to write a longer chapter (^-^)/ from now on so hopefully it'll turn out right hehe.. though this part of the story give me a head ache to think of a away to include sayuri but I think this will work out great…hopefully (^.^")

Anyway I've post up some drawing I've done for this fic at my devianart page so do see it. Just delete all the spaces k..

Sayuri : http :// ecaisme. deviantart. com/art/EnS-Sayuri-rough-ver-107832230

Sayuri's katana : http :// ecaisme. deviantart. com/art/EnS-Sayuri-s-Katana-107837612

Katana Unseal : http :// ecaisme. deviantart. com/art/EnS-Sayuri-s-Katana-Unseal-107943901

* * *

My mind was running a thousand mile an hour by the time I manage to calm myself though I couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Entering the headmaster building, I started to look for Zero and Yuki but found them already gone.

_Great, they didn't even wait for_ _me_.

Pout

Sulking my way to where I know the other two prefects are, I could hear Zero voice even from where I was 20 feats away from the office. Sigh _seem like Zero is still giving the headmaster the same scolding. _

Entering the office without knocking, the sight that greeted my eyes were easiest said to be amusing yet very disturbing. The headmaster were dancing and waving the blanket that has previously been worn around his shoulder around while talking about his pacifism, vampire and the whole lot with tears running down his face.

Sweat drop

Giving a low chuckle, I found myself in the fools arm not second after he heard me.

"Sayu-chan you understand my pacifism to don't you?" the headmaster all but wail to me and bury his face into my shoulder while still keeping my body captive in his arm. "Zero-kun been so cruel to me while you weren't here." He complains to me like a child to a mother.

I can see Zero hands twitching and he almost manage to hit the childish man in my arm if it wasn't for the fact that Yuki was holding him back with all her strength.

"He said that I wasn't his father Sayu-chan. Where have I gone wrong?!" continue his complains in my ears.

Sighing I pat his back gently and said "if you keep this on jouchou, even I will not admit you are my father." **[1]**

" Jo-Jouchou?! Waaa.. Sayu-chan had been corrupted by Zero-kun!! What happen to my lovely, sweet and innocent little girl?" the headmaster ask while loosening his grip on me and beginning to shake me back and forth.

"Cha-chairman why don't you stop before you hurt Sayu nee-" but Yuki was cut of by me when I throw the headmaster across the room into the wall behind his work table.

"I'm not a little girl anymore you fool..and I was never a innocent girl" drift my venomous across the room.

"Sayu-chan.." came the small voice of the headmaster as he peak at me behind his work table with glassy eyes.

Sigh. _Baka_.

"You're moody today."

Shocked at the sudden interruption of Zero voice I turn to look at him and pout.

"You left me back there."

"Is that all?" blink Zero.

"No it's not!" dragging Yuki to stand next to me, I started to lecture Zero while pointing or hugging the wide eyed Yuki once in a while about not leaving her alone to handle the Day Class student when I was interrupted my the boy himself.

"Then you should do your job to instead of just watching her get trampled by those girls. Whatever…I'm going on patrol…I'll leave the rest up to you" he move for the door.

"Oi, Zero!"

But all that I got for an answer was the door slamming on my face.

"Well…I understand what Zero is saying." Said the previously silent headmaster catching our attention. "There are vampires who attack humans. If people find out the truth about the Night Class, it could cause an uproar.."

_POM_

Yuki, breaking from her trance smash her hand onto the headmaster table which only now I notice had break into two, and insisted "Kaname is different! There are righteous vampires like him so it's possible! Pacifism!!" she says it with a blush colouring her face.

_Clench_.

The next thing I know Yuki was out of the window and was running through the school ground to go on patrol. I continue to stare after her, oblivious to my surrounding.

"What are you thinking Sayuri?"

Stun at hearing my full name spill out of the headmaster mouth my head instantly snap to his direction giving myself a whiplash. Noticing that he has his serious face on, I make my way to one of his couch while trying to calm my breath that has without my notice become ragged and settle myself comfortable on it leaving the question hanging.

"Sayuri?" pressed my father figure for an answer.

"It's nothing otou-san…I'm just a bit tired."

"Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

"….I'm sure."

Giving up, the headmaster said "Very well…I won't push you."

I was thankful he didn't push on for an answer since I'm not even sure what was bothering me. After that the room laps into a comfortable silent that was only broken by the sound of rustling paper.

* * *

Sigh

"You've been sighing more and more lately"

"Really? I…haven't notice. Sorry if it bothers you Zero."

"…" he didn't say anything back but just come up to me and rub his hand on my head.

Tensing at first when his hand made contact with my head, I slowly begin to relax and lean into his hand for a much needed comfort and attention. When his hand stop to rub my head I barely stifle a whine from escaping my lips as I peak my eyes through my hair to look at him to see him glancing at Yuki then away. Fixing my gaze on Yuki I find that he was looking across to the window of the classroom where the Night Class was. Lifting my head fully I can see the president of the Night Class clearly through the window.

_Of course it's him Yuki is looking at_.

"So how is he tonight…your _hero_ Kaname?" break in Zero voice.

"We-well…" fade away Yuki voice as I made my way to patrol somewhere else on the school ground.

What a dull night.

Classes earlier the day had been the usual routine with both Zero and Yuki falling asleep in class and getting scold by the teacher with the serving of supplementary class as the side dish.

_Uwah I'm hungry_.

Walking around for more then an hour, it was when I round the corner to the school fountain that an uneasy feeling sweep over me.

_Yuki_.

Running to where I hope my dear sister is, I stop halfway catching the smell of blood in the air coming from the opposite direction. Changing my course and continue my race to the source of my distress only to stop some distance away from the troubled sight that greeted me. Taking in the scene where Yuki's back is pressed onto Hanabusa Aido's front with his arms tightly circling around the defenseless girl shoulder makes my blood boil.

Silently I summon my katana and start to release it's seal. Immediately, a soft glow emitted from my palm and a warm feeling start to spread across my hand. Lifting up my right hand with palm facing down, the glow brightens and before my eyes rose petals appear seemingly out of thin air and begins to bond together until the full form of a katana is all that is left behind.

As the glow from my palm slowly dim then disappear, the katana was in my grip and was already up against Aido's neck.

"Let her go Aido-sempai."

Aido, only noticing my presence after feeling my katana on his neck tense for a moment before turning his gaze toward me.

"Yo, Sayuri-chan" came his cheery greeting.

Sweat drop.

His cheery greeting surprise me and the grip I have on my katana faltered a little. Aido take notice of this and in a split second released Yuki and knock my katana out of my hand before his hand makes it's way around me, embracing me from behind in a firm grip and not letting go.

"Let go Aido!"

"Ah, Sayuri-chan don't be so mean. I was just playing around with Yuki, her blood taste so good."

"Aido-sempai that's enough! Let Sayu-chan go and both of you need to return to your class!" chime in Yuki's voice after she manage to pick up her rod and was currently pointing it towards Aido while still addressing Kain.

"Demo…can I have just a little taste of Sayuri-chan blood before I retire for the night" came in his cold reply near my ear before he nuzzle his face into my neck and inhale deeply.

"Aido yamero…Kain make your cousin stop!" came my desperate cry as Aido bare his fang ready to pierce my skin. **[2]**

"Huh?" I could hear the confusion in Kain's voice as he snap out of his day dreaming before his eyes widens at the sight of me struggling to free myself from Aido's grip. "Hana-"

Before Kain could even do anything, he was cut of by Zero who suddenly appear pointing his Bloody Rose gun on Aido's temple. "You heard her vampire, now let her go."

Pouting, Aido play with my braid while moving his mouth closer to my neck causing Zero to tighten the hold he has on Bloody Rose

"I just want to taste her" Aido continues to taunt making me tremble as I feel his fang brush my skin.

_P-Toom_

The deafening sound of the gun being shot shock me as I found Aido's grip on me wane. Breaking away from his hold, I felt the familiar presence of Kaname and heard his voice though the word does not register in my head. Hearing movement from behind me, I turn and saw Kaname releasing his grip on the back of Aido's uniform and making his way towards me.

Ba-Bump

Ba-Bump

Ba-Bump

With every step he take to get to me, my heart beats increases until I think that it will stop altogether. Halting his step mere inches from me, he brought his hand up and run it through my hair, pushing a few stubborn strands behind my ears. All the while I stand unmoving with my gaze lock with his.

Gathering me into his arm suddenly, I drown myself into his hold and clench his uniform coat pulling his closer to me until my knuckles turn white because of the tight grip. He didn't tell me to stop instead he continue to run his hand through my hair ignoring the questioning look from Yuki and the two Night Class student.

"You're trembling Sayuri." It took more than a few seconds for his quiet words to register. As if snapping out of a trance, I jerked away from his hold as if I've been stun and move a few step back making to increase the distance between us before turning and running away leaving the group, Kaname and my katana behind.

"Sayu-"

"Let her be Yuki." Zero voice was the last thing I hear before they was out of my hearing range.

_I didn't even notice….i'm shaking like a leaf_

_

* * *

_

Knock Knock

"Come in." answer a jovial voice on the other side of the door.

Opening the door to the headmaster office I slowly move inside to close the door behind me. The headmaster previously smiling face was now set into a concern expression as he took in my pale and trembling form into his arm.

"What happen Sayuri?" I just shake my head and bury my face into him letting a few tears fall.

Rubbing my back, he half carry, half drag me toward one of his couch and letting his grip on me fall as my trembling body drop onto the couch.

"Can I stay with you for a couple of night?" came my feeble attempt to sound strong.

"Of course you can…you never even need to ask"

"Arigato…otou-san"

Lying myself down on the couch I soon found myself falling asleep while clutching onto my rose pendant.

* * *

"Ten days suspension"

"Mmm.. Yuki's blood was worth it." Came Aido's voice while he plays around with Sayuri's katana that he pick up before returning to the Moon Dorm with his cousin and Dorm Leader. "Pity I didn't get to have a taste of Sayuri-chan's blood…she smells so delicious I could just.." Aido voice die away when he notice Kaname stop infront of him.

_SMACK_

"Just?" the threatening voice of the pureblood drill into the ice user while the katana in his grip was snatched away.

"Sorry"

**

* * *

**

**[1]** Elder/Superior

**[2] **Stop

**Please Review =3**


	4. Chapter 4

St. Xocolatl's Day. The day that the whole school is excited about. Well may be it's only the Day Class student with the female population more than the male.

Kyaah Kyaah

Waking up to the sound of annoying kya-ing was definitely not my favorite thing. Blinking my eyes a couple of time to clear and focus my vision I realize that I was not in my room at the Sun Dorm. Sitting up on the comfortable bed I look around and recognize the room to be one of the headmaster spare room. Jumping out of the bed I make my way to the wardrobe to search for a new pair of Day Class uniform and continue to the bathroom to ready myself for a strenuous day as a prefect.

_Tweet!_

The sound of Yuki's whistle from the courtyard echo through the hallway as I make my way down.

_Yuki been working hard…I wonder where Zero is.._

BONK

"Itai…itai" turning around I see Zero still with his hand raise after hitting my head. "Why'd you do that for?" I ask while rubbing my head to get rid of the pain.

"…" BONK

"Yamero Zero! Itai.." I raise my voice while continuing to caress my head.

"Hn..atleast you're back to normal." Said Zero lowering his hand.

"Normal?" I look up towards him confused.

"You cry yesterday, didn't you?" Zero asks, ignoring my own question.

Flustered I answer "Wh-what? Of course not! Why would I be crying for?"

"Don't lie to me Sayuri" came Zero harsh voice as he grew irritated by my reply. "You don't need to pretend with me"

Blinking away tears from my eyes I make to run but was stop by his hand holding tightly onto my shoulder snapping me back to face him. Catching his eyes, I had to stifle a gasp at the way he was looking at me. The same way he was looking at me 4 years ago. "We promised each other."

"Hey, you there! Don't climb the walls!" Yuki voice drift into our ears.

"We should go help her Zero" I said breaking away from his hold and continue to make my way to the courtyard when Zero suddenly speed ahead of me to catch a falling girl. Jogging toward where Zero was I could hear him scolding the Day Class student while Yuki slowly climb down the Moon Dorm's wall.

"…once a year may be canceled."

"Don't say that Zero." I chide him when I heard what he said.

Turning toward the numbers of Day Class students, I gently reprimand them "Please proceed to your class. The Night Class student won't come out until twilight so waiting here would be just a waste of time. In addition, they have had a tiring night of study and need as much rest as possible and with you girls crowding around here this early in the morning making such a fuss-"

"Iei, Yukimura-san's right. Idol-sempai needs all the rest he can have." Said one of the students cutting my lecture off.

With everyone agreeing and going to their classroom, the courtyard was empty within minutes other than the three prefects.

"Sugoi…Sayu-chan" said Yuki breaking the silent.

Skipping my way towards the headmaster office, I turn a little a reply "Makaseru, Yuki-chan" pointedly ignoring Zero glare.

* * *

Yes I shall be skipping the whole St. Xocolatl's Day scene..Gomen

* * *

Blinking a couple of time, I was surprise wake up to the sight of the headmaster office.

_How did I get here?...Oh yeah_

Yesterday after Zero, Yuki and I had done to the headmaster office where Zero proposed to cancel the St. Xocolatl's Day and Yuki giving us our gift, we had went to class where nothing remotely entertaining happen.

Sigh

But then came twilight and the 'Chocolate Handoff' race…

_I'm beat. Those fangirls are more aggressive yesterday I know my body is bruised. I don't think that even Zero can handle them._

Zero…

Almost towards the end of the event Zero disappear leaving Yuki and I to make sure that all the Day Class student were back to their respective dorm.

After I was sure that all the Day Class student were gone, I made my way to search for him that is until I reached the headmaster office where I saw the comfortable couch and I couldn't help myself but enter fully into the office and settle myself on it.

_Just a little rest..then I continue to look for Zero._

Of course, a little rest turn to be a couple of hours of sleep when the days work bear down on me and my eyelid grew heavy and fall shut.

_I wonder where the headmaster is..I can't believe I sleep through the night and day_.

True, it seem I sleep through it all seeing the date on the digital clock hanging on the wall near the bookcase to be the 16th just pass midnight.

_Strange..i'm still tired. Well a couple more minutes of sleep won't hurt._

Laying myself back down, it wasn't hard for me to fall asleep again.

* * *

Narrator POV

The door of the headmaster office crack open to reveal a tall lean figure entering. The figure took in the sight of the office noticing the headmaster absent from his place behind the desk until something else caught his attention.

* * *

Normal POV

I woke up to the feeling of hand brushing through my hair.

_A familiar feeling…I feel safe.._

Fighting from falling back into a peaceful slumber I force my eyes open only for it to widen once it gains its focus. Standing towering over my resting body was the president of the Night Class starring straight into my eyes with an intense gaze. Quickly standing up I almost collapse back onto the couch because of the blood rush if not for the strong hands of the pureblood holding me steady.

"Arigato Kaname-sama" I stutter out while bowing causing his hands to fall back to his sides.

Frowning, he clasps his finger under my chin to make me stand back up and look into his face. "You're being painfully formal towards me Sayuri" peal his voice as his gaze on me intensified causing my knees to almost buckle.

"I-forgive me. I need to return to my duty" was the only thing that I manage to say as I break away from him and ran to the door slamming it behind me as I exit.

* * *

**_Inside the office_**

Kaien Cross enters his office through one of the doorway that leads from his office to the lounge with an unreadable expression as he gaze at the now close door.

"It seem you startled Sayu-chan" came his quiet voice as he brake his gaze from the door and make his way to his chair behind the desk.

Kaname didn't say a thing at first while like the headmaster before, gaze at the close door. " ….She hates me" came the pureblood reply barely above a whisper. The private conversation become more private with both of them using a voice that could barely be heard by any other except for the two occupant.

"Why do you say that? Hate is such a strong word."

"It would be best for her to hate me" came Kaname's reply after a long pause sounding as if he's saying it more for his benefits than other, more to convince himself then the man in front of him.

Sigh

"There's a thin line between love and hate Kaname-kun. Someone once told me that it's easy to love someone you hate but it is harder to hate someone you love."

Kaname glance at the former vampire hunter understanding what the man is implying. "I don't deserve her nor her love. I don't want to break her again."

The headmaster look onto the pureblood with a sad yet understanding gaze. Almost feeling pity at the turmoil of emotion he could see in the pureblood's eyes.

Seeing the look an the headmaster face- "Enough!" came a weak command from the last of the noble Kuran blood while bringing his right hand to his face in a rare show of vulnerability. Taking a breath to gather himself, he continue with a much stronger voice "-this is not what I am here for"

The headmaster stood silent waiting for the other occupant of the room to continue.

"Headmaster Cross…how much longer are you going to keep Zero Kiryu in the Day Class? That time is approaching for him." came the emotionless voice of the proud vampire not bothering to use the same quiet voice he previously use with his eyes showing not a single emotion.

* * *

_**Outside the door**_

After I ran out of the room I didn't have anymore energy to move. I was emotionally drain at being confronted by the pureblood yet I still want to be near him.

_I'm so confused_

Leaning on the wall next to the headmaster door I could hear voices coming from the room though it was low and I couldn't make up what they were saying. Giving up on trying to eavesdrop the pair, I took to sitting while still keeping my back leaning on the wall and try to gather my thought.

_I've known Kaname Kuran before Yuki did. The first time I meet him was when he was visiting the headmaster, I was just adopted by Kaien Cross a couple of days before the pureblood visits. It's funny the way things are now._

"-ough…this is not what I am here for" the voice of the person I've been thinking not moment before broke through my ride down memory lane.

_What going on in there?.._

Pressing my ear up against the door, I make it a point to be extra quiet and start to listen in. The next line that flows out of the pureblood's lips cause my whole body to froze and dread starts to settle in.

_It's that uneasy feeling again. Is Zero really-_

Cutting myself off I shook my head in denial, but I didn't manage to break away from the uneasy feeling. Not waiting to hear anymore of the headmaster and the vampire conversation I rush away to find Zero.

_Stop thinking silly thing Sayuri!! Zero's fine you're just worrying too much. He'd told me if there was something wrong…he promised._

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

"_Sayuri, Yuki…this boy's parents were killed by a bad vampire"_

Four years ago, on a cold winter night the headmaster took in Zero.

"He's the only one that survives. We'll be taking care of him alright."

The boy in front of us was covered in blood, his eyes downcast and an oversized coat was the only thing that's protecting him from the cold. I remember thinking then whether this boy was still alive and was not just some mindless body moving around on its own.

"Sayuri, I'll leave you to take care of him and Yuki while I go to the police and other places." My father's voice broke me out of my reverie and I reply with a "hai!"

Turning around I catch Yuki's gazing on the boy with worried eyes. "Yuki, why don't you help him get clean up while I go look for some cloth that would fit him" I gently say as to not startle her from her musing.

Yuki silently obeys and approach the boy and carefully place her arm on his shoulder to lead him to the bathroom. I watch this silently and only when they were both out of my line of sight did I move to do what I had said I would do.

_Flash_

"Zero!"

My voice broke through the sound of wind as I trudge through the snow in search of said boy. It was 2 in the morning when I woke up to an uneasy feeling that wouldn't go away. The feeling cause me to climb out of bed to search through the house for the cause of that feeling, checking on both Yuki's and otou-san's room to find them both sleeping soundly on their bed. It was only when I when to check on our new addition did I realized he was gone. Gazing out of the window in Zero's room, I could see the wind blowing snows around almost removing any trace of the small footprint that's now barely visible leading away from the house. Panicking, I ran downstairs to get to the door while grabbing my coat from the rack and flew out of the house starting my search for the boy.

That was 2 hours ago and I have been walking aimlessly since the footprint was covered by snow not 5 minutes after I leave the house. "Zero!! Where are you?!" My foot and hands were already numb and my body is trembling because of the cold.

As I continue to search, a house in the distance caught my eyes and I begin to head towards it in search for warmth and a place to be out of the cold. Only after I was near the house I could see that no lights was on and a few bright yellow police line tape bearing the word 'police line, do not cross' still attach to the backdoor of the house and across some of the window. Making my way towards the front of the house, I could see the same bright yellow tape at the front door.

_What happen here?.._

The sound of rustling fabric cause me to tense but when nothing happen I make to look for the origin of the noise when I notice silver hair. The owner of the silver hair was standing beside a naked tree with his back facing me.

_Thank God his alright_

I found myself not to be mad at the boy for making me go through the past hour worrying over him but instead I give a sigh of relief knowing that he's safe.

"Zero!" my voice startled him as I can see his body gave a jolt as his mind returns to him. He turn his head back a little and lock his eyes with mine.

"What are you doing here?" he question me nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?! I've been looking for you for hours!" my reply was sharp. My calm self was push back at seeing his nonchalant attitude.

"You shouldn't have done that.."

Hearing the way he said that line with that lost gaze in his eyes cause my temper to fade. Instead of scolding him I simply said "Lets go home Zero."

"…I am home"

Blinking at his reply I started to close the distance between us and said "This…use to be your home." It was a statement not a question, both of us know it. He didn't reply to my words.

"Zer-" my words was cut of by the silver haired boy as his voice dripping venom and hate fill my ears, "she's not here…I want to rid the world of her."

Stunned at hearing such word coming from a 12 year old my body shook with fear instead of the cold. But being curious I ask "her?"

"…The person that took everything away from me and leave me with this curse.." his voice were no longer menacing but sound like that of a child, innocent yet full of sadness and grief, a complete contrast with the monotones voice he'd been using since he first started talking to us with what little he say.

"Cu-curse?" I stutter out "what do you mean?"

He said nothing at first and chooses instead to gaze on his use to be house. "Shitteru…that a human bitten by a pureblood vampire transforms into a vampire themselves." It shock me..not because he said what he said, otou-san had make sure I know everything there is to know about vampire from Level-E to purebood. No, what shocked me was the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes. There're so...

_Empty…lost…_

"Masaka…Zero…" I barely manage to get those words out when Zero lifted his face and look at me with those pained eyes. The eyes that reveal his acceptance to the evil things that had befall him.

"You should kill me now…before I end up killing you like those monster." His quiet voice barely register in my head as I stare at him shocked at what he had so easily said without a single ounce of emotion. "Kill me!" he persist.

"Yamero!! Stop telling me to kill you!!" I yell at him, "stop…stop saying that you're a monster…" my weak voice was further hindered by my choking cry. I had tear running down my face now as I approach him and hug his hand burying my face into his clothed arm. "I don't want to lose you…you're family now, so please…please, lets go home." I know I'm being selfish but I couldn't help myself. Over the past few days I have grown attach to the silent boy, the more he pushes me away, the more I wanted to be closer to him…to understand him…

"Onegai Zero…gomen, demo…I don't want to lose my brother." I finally admit.

"…"

Letting my hands fall I move away from him but pause when his voice shatter through the silent.

"If I come back with you, promise me you'll be yourself when you're with me."

"What do you mean Zero? I'm always myself."

"Stop lying!" Zero snap causing me to flinch. his gaze on me cause my breath to caught in my throat. _So intense_. He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "Don't think I don't see it…you're not as comfortable around Yuki as you make yourself to be. I can see it in your eyes…it's like you silently resent her but you also love her. I don't understand it."

"Yuki-chan is important to that person, he told me to look after her you know…she's also my sister…that's why I love and hate her." I said it calmly with a fake smile adorning on my face.

"That person? Who?"

"You'll meet him soon enough."

"…"

"We should g-"

"Promise me first!"

"Zero…very well. I'll promise you that if you promise me this."

"Wha…?"

"Promise me that you won't push me away…let me help you carry that burden. You're not alone Zero, I'll always be here to listen…so promise me…" my voice fade into a whisper.

"…I-I promise."

"Then I promise to.."

Silent settles in between us for a short while before I start to move in the general direction of otau-san's house with Zero following closely behind me. He stop walking a few minutes in causing me to also stop and turn to look at him.

"Zero?"

"Sayu…I-well…erm.." seeing him not being able to find his words cause my eyes to dance in amusement but that quickly fade when I understand what he wanted to tell me.

"Don't worry Zero, I won't tell." I said to him with a reassuring smile as I continue to walk forward.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I feel like I've been searching for hours until I rounded a corner and hear Yuki's voice.

"Z-Zero…wha…?"

Hearing Yuki's confused and shock filled voice startles me, "Yuki? Daijoubu?" I ask as I quicken my pace to reach where Yuki's voice was come from, pausing when a familiar scent was caught by my nose.

_Blood_.

Dreading to see around the corner toward the staircase I slowly approach and reveal myself.

_Uso_.

The image of Zero holding onto Yuki the exact same way Aido held me some night ago cause my breath to caught in my throat. But the fact that Zero was drinking Yuki's blood make my body tremble.

_So much blood_

_Stop it_

"Stop it Zero!!" my scream seems to snap him out off it as he release Yuki from his tight hold causing the girl to stumble forward. Yuki turn to face Zero when she caught her balance using the banister as a support while holding one hand up towards her wounded neck.

"Zero.." my weak voice break through the silent as I make to reach for him.

"No!" I retracted my hand as quickly scared that I may have hurt him. "Don't touch me…" he continues with a weak voice.

_He look so lost…so fragile…would he break if I touch him?…_

His blood-coloured eyes search for Yuki that when it landed on said girl his face became a mask of pain and regret. "Yuki…"

"…Why?"

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**IMPORTANT...PLEASE READ**

Hey guys.. first of all thanks for reading my story.. this chapter is a bit messy no? and there's so little kaname no? sorry about that i just want to get everything with zero done and now it has.. so now i'll have more time for kaname ;p

urm.. i wanted to ask weather you people,the readers, want me to write the story following the manga's story line or do you want me to divert(sp?) else where.. tell me what you thing cuz i cant continue the story if i dont know where to go with it..

Nway tell me wha'cha think =3


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes… I know it's been a while ne… Gomenasai** \(^_^")/

Anyway I wanted to wish everyone a Happy Chinese New Year...

**Gong Xi Fa Cai !!!!**

* * *

_Breathe_

_Breathe Sayuri_

I lay in my bed awake as the sun begins to peak through the window of my room at the headmaster's resident. I couldn't sleep and the only thing I could think off is the event of last night. It keeps replaying again and again, never having an ending.

_Zero drank Yuki's blood._

_So much blood._

After my arrival, came Kaname's. I've only seen him as angry as last night once and that was many years ago. His eyes were red with rage…_kowai_.

Kaname had taken the task of taking Yuki to the infirmary leaving Zero, Otou-san and me standing in the corridor of the staircase. The headmaster had sent me away then, telling me to patrol the school fearing the Night Class may have gone lose after smelling the blood while Kaname was not around to control them. I didn't want to leave, Zero was both scared and disgusted with himself. I want to be there for him the way he was there for me all those years ago but Otou-san insisted on me continuing my duty. I haven't seen Yuki, Zero nor Kaname since last night.

_I wonder how they are doing…_

_Why do I feel that they are so out of my reach…_

* * *

The day was dull…Zero didn't come to class and Yuki ran out early, probably to look for Zero. I should be doing that but my body keeps telling me to stay put. Yuki should know what to do, her innocent will probably help Zero more than I ever could. Just like that I gave up on another important thing in my life.

_He doesn't need me anymore._

_No!!_ A voice screams in my head…my voice. _I_ _could never give up on Zero, I wouldn't!_

But what should I do? Even if my mind want to go to him my body seem to remember memories that's best forgotten and cause fear to run up and down my spine thinking of last night scene.

_Zero won't do anything stupid…would he?_

_Level-E ka? Kowai…_

_I'm such a coward._

Twilight came and still no Zero or Yuki but that's to be expected. The Day Class students seem to be under control for today and the Night Class went to class without any unwanted accident. All the while I avoided and dodging away from the Night Class president while still keeping my gaze on both the day class student and Aido-sempai, who's strangely haven't been causing any trouble.

It was only when I went to the headmaster office the next day did things seemed to be back to normal (as normal as it can be). I open the headmaster office door only to see Zero pin down on the office floor by an invisible weight and the headmaster standing over him with a gleam in his eyes while Yuki stand to the side wide eye. I could simply guest what the headmaster have done and entered the office fully, closing the door behind me with a quiet click causing the three occupant of the room to turn their attention toward me.

"Otou-san you're not harassing Zero again are you?" my weary voice shatters the silent in the office.

"What? Sayu-chan why do you say such thing to your father?!" came his predictable reply as he flung himself towards me but as I side steps he ends up on the floor.

I ignore the crying man at my feet and make my way towards Yuki causing the crying man to wail louder. When I was in front of her I lift her hand to examine the bracelet dangling from it.

"Sayu nee-chan? Are you feeling alright? You look pale.." Yuki small voice startled me and I drop her hand to look into her inquiring eyes.

"I'm fine…just a little tired." Giving her a reassuring smile I continue, "patrolling the school alone can do that to you I guest.."

"Gomen…we've should of help you.." sweet Yuki always thinking of everyone else.

"Iei, its fine. It's the least I can do.." I said shifting my gaze toward the boy that was still pinned to the floor.

When the headmaster finish talking to us (well Zero mostly which cause his face to be planted to the office floor) we begin to make our way to class until the headmaster's voice stop us, asking Zero to wait. Yuki and I take our leave then giving Zero some privacy. Halfway towards class, Yuki suddenly stop causing me to stop as she was walking in front of me.

"What is it Yuki?" I ask her.

"Ah..it's nothing." Seemingly to make up her mind she changes direction and start to go the opposite way.

"Yuki! Where are you going?" I wanted to chase after her but my leg was denying me the luxury, to tired to do more work then it have to.

"I need to do something…you go ahead first…" Yuki's hurried voice started to fade as she turns a corner. Sighing I continue to make my way towards the classroom, getting into my seat and fell asleep.

Shower…that's what I need.

The sentence repeated in my head as I headed to my room after finishing another night of patrolling the school grounds. I was glad Zero and Yuki helped tonight though I could feel the animosity radiating in the air when the Night Class was walking down the path towards school. Zero still wouldn't talk much with me but I let him be and went with my duty but I did catch up with him later in the night.

"_Zero!!" my voice was carried by the wind toward the rigid figure leaning on a tree across the courtyard causing his already tense body to grow more stiff before loosening up at recognizing my presents._

"_Sayuri…you should be patrolling not lazing off" _

"_Lazing?... Demo Zero you're the one that's doing it…" _

_He didn't say anything after that and continue to look everywhere else but at me. The silent stretch on and neither one of us was wiling to break it or just couldn't find the word to say. It was awkward._

"_Zero…do you hate me now?" my quiet voice broke through the silent as I bow my head in shame._

_Startled, Zero seems to be out of speech before he regain his composed demeanor and reply, "…why would I hate you Sayu-"_

"_Because I wasn't there!" I cut him off. "A-after all the things I promised you…I wasn't there for you…I've even been avoiding you! It's alright for you to hate me.." my heated voice drop to barely a whisper as I say that._

_Zero stayed silent for a moment before approaching me so swiftly that I didn't even notice him move before he was already in front of me weaving his finger into my tangled hair._

"…_I was…sad you weren't there……but I think I would be cruel to make you stay with me after witnessing what I've done" he said it with gentle voice as his hand that was unoccupied with my hair rose to my neck brushing against it causing my body to shiver at some unwanted memory._

"_But Yuki-" I was cut of by him when he turn away from me dropping both of his arm to his side and begin to walk. Without glancing back he said, "You worry too much Sayuri…get some rest, you need it."_

_With that he left me alone in the courtyard before I took his advice and make my way toward my room._

My body shivers as my line of thought were broke when the water loses its warms and turns cold against my skin. Shaking my head a little to rid me of my conspicuous thought I reach to turn the shower off and wrap myself in a fluffy towel as I climb out of the shower stall. Drying myself, I continue to dress in my usual sleeping attire and walk out of the bathroom with the towel resting on my shoulders to block my wet hair from damping my cloth while fiddling with my pendant before tucking it into my shirt.

I pick my brush from the dresser and make to comb my hair but when I turn to face my room my heart nearly stop in shock causing me to drop the brush in my hand. There standing at a corner of my room was Kaname leaning his back next to the open window. A light breeze entered through the window causing my still body to quiver under its assaults.

"You really should learn to dry your hair Sayuri…you would get sick if you don't dry it off.." Kaname voice gently reprimand me causing me to flush a little remembering all the time Otou-san have to always help me to dry my hair because I was to lazy to do it myself though I enjoyed being spoil by him.

Kaname suddenly move from where he was leaning and came walking closer to where I stood and took the towel that was still hanging on my shoulders then begin to help me dry my hair. It was soothing for me to feel his gentle hands working with drying my hair.

"It seems that you still need me looking after you." I stay silent after hearing what he said with my head bow while he continues to dry my hair pausing at time to brush his lips lightly onto my forehead causing me to blush a shade darker every time earning me a low chuckle. Still I didn't say anything and resisted to bring my eyes to gaze at him and instead I concentrate at one of the button on his shirt. Blinking I finally realize that Kaname was no longer in his school uniform instead he was now dress in a loose and comfortable looking black shirt with a few of the top button undone.

"You've been avoiding me.." Kaname's voice startled me causing me to jump a little yet I continue to stay silent not wanting to answer the obvious statement. When not hearing any reply coming from me, he grew worried and call on my name once more though I continue my silent, keeping my head bow with my eyes downcast to avoid looking into his eyes but I'm sure he notice that I was softly leaning a little into him almost nuzzling my head into his chest like a kitten.

I could feel the warm breath Kaname release since his face was so close to me. He let the towel in his hands to fall to the floor to then raise said hand to hold it against my cheek bringing my face up to face his own.

When I was younger I hated how I was always the smaller one… I was even smaller then Yuki. Kaname was tall even then and the fact that he was so much taller then me then made me huff childishly. Whenever my three or four years old self wanted to hug him, I could barely reach up his waist. Otau-san always tease me saying I could never hug Kaname fully like I wanted to, always causing me to pout but Kaname would immediately pick me up from the floor after otou-san said that and let me cling onto his neck giving me a chance to hug him fully.

Even now I'm still a head shorter than him.

"Sayuri.." Kaname's voice broke me from my pondering. I focus my grey eyes onto his reddish-brown one as I let myself drown in his gaze not minding the feeling of vulnerability that sweep across my mind.

"How are you feeling Sayuri?" he left his true question unspoken.

_Do you fear me-my kind now? After witnessing your dear Zero bit Yuki…have your fear for vampire grow?.._

Thinking about Yuki cause my stomach to clench at the guilty feeling. I dodge from answering Kaname's question and instead offer him no answer.

"Forgive me for not being able to prevent what had happen…" Kaname remain silent after hearing what I said.

"…You didn't answer my question Sayuri…" his deep voice causes my nerve to jump.

I turn away from him, picking up the discarded towel and the forgotten hair brush and busy myself with combing my hair after dropping the used towel in a hamper and turn to face the window.

A warm body pressed onto my back cause the hand I was using to brush my hair to waver as warm breath tickles my ear. My body starts to tremble but not out of fear when a broad slender hand belonging to the person pressed on my back became entwined with my own small right hand, bringing our tangled hand up toward the vampire and his lips brush lightly against my fingers.

"Kaname…-sama" I said almost breathlessly as the pureblood bring his other arms around my stomach, just under my breast and bringing my body closer to his causing me to almost whimper.

Kaname move his face to bury them into my hair and I could hear him inhale in my scent. As content as I was I couldn't help the thought of the event of a couple of night before from running through my head. "Kaname-sama…you..were going to hurt Zero weren't you?" no words came from his lips as he tighten his hold on me. "At the staircase..if Yuki hadn't interfered…you were going to hurt him…weren't you?" I continue to press for an answer or a reply though in my heart I know the answer but I still cling onto the hope of receiving another answer.

"Hurt…is putting it lightly.." as he said this I could feel the strain in his arm as he try to control himself as to not crush me with his hold. Hearing his words cause my eyes to widen in horror and I make to turn to face him but he tightened his hold, stilling my body and preventing any further movement but my hand manages to break free to grab onto the dangling rose pendant on my neck that had fallen out from under my shirt from my sudden movement. I clasp onto it tightly with my trembling hand as I try to calm myself down.

Kaname hand that was holding my body close to him loosened and rose toward my clutching hand, letting his own settle on it. Turning me around in his hold, his rested his forehead against mine.

"You are my weakness Sayuri.." he whispered to me while his hand started to pry mine open to reveal the gleaming rose pendant. "...I wonder when it begin...this seperation...this distance between us...". My heart gave a joult hearing him say that.

_Don't you remember Kaname-sama..._

His left hand continue to hold my hand that held the pendant while he place his right hand on my neck, his thumb drawing soothing circle fingering my racing pulse.

"…I'm glad you're still wearing it." He said as he brush away a few stubborn strand of hair away.

I raise my hand to cup his face which he gently nuzzles into as his eyes fall shut. "I promise didn't I…to never take it off.."

Blinking his eyes open he locks his gaze with mine. "...You are mine…my little butterfly." His eyes blazing with intensity as he said it with such possessiveness that make my leg tremble. I don't know what to feel, every time I've come to term that he had choose Yuki over me, he went and do things or say things like this that make my heart soar and beat faster.

"You play me Kaname-sama" my weak voice was left hanging as my body traitorously began to fall asleep. Kaname wordlessly lift me up into his arm, one hand under my knees and the other behind my back and carried me to my bed where he lay me down tenderly.

"I do not mean too." He said as he brush my hair away from my face. He stood then and make to leave but my hand caught his sleeve and tug on it causing the vampire to halt his step.

"Please stay.." I was already half asleep when I said this but I wanted to feel his presence near me-the way it use too. He chuckle softly and said, "You still do need me looking after you." He then sat himself next to my half asleep form leaning his back on the headboard and I turn my body to snuggle into his warm body growing drowsier.

Before I fall into my dreamless slumber I hear him whisper into my ears with a sad voice that would of cause me to open my eyes if not for the fact that my body was already at its limit after three night of little sleep.

"Would you ever forgive me Sayuri…for causing you so much pain.."

_I'll always forgive you Kaname-sama…even if you would bring me my death..I'll forgive you…because I love you too much to do otherwise._

* * *

**_Memories.._**

I almost had a panic attack when I've woken from my slumber to find myself in an unfamiliar room but slowly the memory of the past hectic days begin to resurface causing my blood to run cold remembering the house, my house, covered in blood. Thinking about it still cause shivers to run up and down my spine so much so that I begin to curl myself up again on the bed huddling into the blanket.

_What had happen?_

I never got a straight answer from the man that had saved me. He keeps on saying that I need to recover first before he told me anything that would be too damaging. But I'm not hurt…all my cuts have heal over and the bruises I've gain from fighting against who knows what had begin to fade so what more do I need to heal. I don't even remember anything of my short life so there was no attachment felt by me to the people that were murdered. The only reason I know it was my family was because my savior had said so.

I straighten up in the bed when the sound of door closing downstairs reaches my ears followed by soft footsteps and a familiar voice.

_Otou-san?_

My savior, Kaien Cross, not a day after he had rescued me he said he wanted brings me into the family, to adopt me. I didn't say anything, neither approve nor disapprove but I had to admit the warm feeling that spread throughout my body was welcomed, _someone wanted me_.

I emerge from the cover of the blanket and let my small feet touch the cold bedroom floor then begin to make my way towards the door. Opening the wooden door the muffled voice of my savior could now be heard clearly and I followed it downstairs to the living room but as I was about to turn the corner to the living room, another voice not belonging to my savior reached my ear causing my quick silent step to came to a halt. The voice was soft and monotoned yet have a distinct quality that could either make you shiver in fear or embrace in warm, it somehow cause my heart to beat faster.

I thought I've been caught when I heard 'Otou-san' said my name but on further inspection I realized that they were actually _talking_ about me. I started to strain my ear to get a better understanding of what they were saying since their voice have dropped into a tone that was barely above a whisper. All the while I kept myself hidden behind the wall that separated the living room and the hallway towards the kitchen.

"…didn't understand how that could have happen.." Otou-san's voice was laced with confusion as he seem to be in a deep discussion with someone in the living room.

"And you're saying she didn't remember anything?.." hearing that smooth voice again cause my heart to skip a beat.

"No…it doesn't seem that she does. She was fighting off one of them when I arrive…well as much as a three year old can fight back but after I brought her to my house, she seem to be in a daze and the next day I had ask her if she remember what had happen the day before but she merely shook her head."

"…It may be best that she doesn't remember such nightmarish thing.." that voice though still monotoned was underlined with curiosity.

"I know…but…the memory of her family murder was not the only thing she forgotten." Otau-san's voice was almost depressing to be heard and I could almost imagine the great trouble swirling in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Sigh. "She was like a blank canvas Kaname-kun.." I finally got a name to put with the voice.

"She lost her memory?" I could hear the frown in 'Kaname-kun's voice. "But how do you know her name then?"

"Ahh, strangely the blank canvas was signed…I don't know how she had forgotten everything but her name…but I'm grateful that at the very least she has a piece of her past attached to the name….You know she wouldn't say a word to me at first, her name was the first thing that I've got out of her…" the man had smiled sadly while saying this.

"Sayuri Yukimura ka?..."

There was a long pause that causes my curiosity to burn high and I couldn't help but to peak out from behind the wall. I saw Otou-san first and following his line of vision my gaze greeted the sight of the young boy sitting across my savior. His burgundy eyes seems to glow behind long slightly wavy dark hair.

"Kaname-kun?"

"…Iei…that family name sound famil-" his words was cut off by the sound of the floorboard creaking. I stood frozen where I was haft in hiding and haft in view when two pair of eyes belonging to the occupant of the living room locked at my small form. When I had try to get a better view of the young boy I had move slowly more into the open, too entranced by the way the young boy's voice seem to flow like music notes to notice I had step into a loose floorboard.

Otou-san stood silently from his sitting position and motion for me to come to him. My small bare feet make little sound as I almost ran to the man I now call father feeling the gaze of the other occupant of the room lingering on me. My small form went to hide behind my saviors when I reach him, peaking an eye over to look on curiously at the boy on the opposite side of the room who still has his gaze lock on me.

_Ba-Bump_

My body starts to tremble when the invisible hold of the young boy on me seems to loosen and I manage to concentrate on his presence. I was unconsciously afraid of him. Even if I don't remember anything of my past I do remember red starving eyes staring hungrily at me. This boy had the same terrifying presence of those scary red eyes though his presence is far more stronger.

"…Vampire?.." My weak voice would have gone unnoticed by them if it wasn't for the fact that one of them was very close to me and the other has an enhanced hearing. Both of them was alarm at hearing the word that came out of my mouth, so much so that the impassive face of the visitor rearrange into that of a shock. His eyes widen slightly before any trace of emotion was wipe clean of his face not second after making me think that I had imagine the whole thing.

"What did you said Sayu-chan?" Otou-san had knelt in front of me cradling my face in his hands. He had took to calling me 'Sayu-chan' since he found out my name, it was only later that I found out he call me 'Sayu' because of how melancholic I have been. Sayu was a Malay word meaning sad or sorrowful. I almost throw a fit after finding out but my unknowing depressed body surrender early on and I let the matter be though it still irritates me to be addressed with such a disheartening name.

"Sayu-chan?" Otou-san's voice bring me out of my reverie as I turn to face him taking in his serious expression, tilting my head in confusion to what he was asking me. Seeing this he took to ask a more direct question. "Sayuri, how do you know about vampire?" he was using my full name instead of the nickname he gave me, it means that he was truly serious about this matter but I was more confused that before.

_How did I know that? _

I raked my brain trying to find how I know of the existence of the mythical creature but every time I think that I had it, it slips away leaving me more confused. I pushed more to get to the bit of information when something inside me snap and my mind and body move instinctually. _Vampire came to eat me. It was a vampire that murdered my family…so much blood._

A horrifying shriek rips out of my lips and my body jerk further away from the young boy who I realize now was a vampire. I shield away into a corner, the trembling in my body doubled and at the corner of my eyes I could see that vampire was now staring at me openly with alarm and concern written across his face. I feel a warm body hovering above me causing me to curl more into myself hiding from whoever it was.

"Shhh… it alright Sayuri…I'm here." The soothing voice of my adopted father calm me down a little and my rasped breath begins to even out into smooth puff of air. He held my still trembling body tightly whispering soothing words into my ear. "It fine now…I'm here. No one is going to hurt you.."

Carefully he begin to disentangled myself from his hold once I had fully calmed down and turn my body to face the other occupant of the room while still griping on to me protectively. My body reacted before my mind know what had happen, I flung my body backward toward Otou-san chest and bury my head into his clothed front clinging onto his neck while his long hair tickle my face.

"May be it's best if I leave.." the sudden voice of the vampire cause my body to give a little jump but my previous curiosity of the boy cause me to turn my face over to him only to face with his retreated back but he was stopped by my father's voice.

"Nonsense Kaname-kun…please stay. I'm sure she'll calm down in a minute or so…see her body have even stop trembling." It was true my body had stop trembling and I kept my gaze on the vampire as he turn to face me again. Slowly as if to not frighten me with any sudden movement, he makes his way towards me while still keeping my gaze lock with his.

He settled himself onto the floor in front of us and waited for me to make a move first. I didn't notice that my body was gradually leaning forward closer towards the vampire as I let my curiosity take over and I let my hand trail across his face feeling smooth skin under my fingertips stopping at his lips where I could see a pair of fangs poke out from under those lips. I retracted my hand a little turning to face my adoptive father silently questioning him with my eyes weather it was safe.

"Go on ahead Sayuri…he won't hurt you like those other did.." his reassuring voice sooth my nerve and I once again turn my attention toward the vampire. Rising up to my full height which only reached the kneeling vampire chin, I slowly close what little distance there was between us until I was standing directly in front of him where our body was merely centimeters away. I kept my gaze down the whole time and only when the vampire in front of me calls out my name did I look at him.

"Sayuri…I'm please to finally meet you." The way he says my name make my inside flutter.

When I keep my lips shut he brush his hand lightly on my cheek causing a pink tinge to emerge under his finger. The corner of his lips rises a little in a shadow of a smile as he press for a reply from me.

"My name is Kaname…"

From the corner of my eyes I can see Otou-san beaming onto us. His eyes landed on me and he motion for me while waving his hand up his head to continue. Kaname seem to have notice the human odd behavior but he choose to ignore it knowing that the man can sometimes be odd and instead focus all his attention on the little girl in front of him.

I whisper my own reply hesitantly.

"…I'm Sayuri."

I raise my hand and held the hand stroking my cheek close sighing in contentment.

"…I know.."

* * *

lol sorry it took a while for this to come out.. so i hope it satisfied your taste bud haha hmmm what am i saying here??...

Note for my **AKE NI SOMARU** reader... i'm going to start writing the next chapter tonight so it'll probably be out in a couple of day...

See ya & thanks for reading...and the review too

**THANKS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hye guys… I've been trying to divert the story from Matsuri-sensei's story line but it turn out bad..really bad…because of my already existed plot (you know-my preferred bad guy and all) I couldn't fit it so soon into the story so please bear with me for a couple more chapters before I truly divert the story…I'll move the story fast (that include bringing Shizuka & Ichiru earlier into the story) and probably skip a few thing (may be the whole lot of Zero/Yuki scene) from the original story line… plus this few 'bear with me' chapter will include some flashback of Sayuri's past with Kaname and everyone…**

_**

* * *

**_

Memories…

_I was sitting under a tree one day, near a small stream. It was going to get dark soon but I didn't want to leave and go home, this place was so peaceful surely Otou-san would understand why I want to stay here for a little while longer. I found this place accidently actually…I was walking around the forest near the house to occupy myself just to make the day go by faster and hadn't really look at where I was going when my small feet got caught by a protruding tree stump causing me to lose what little balance I had causing me to stumble into a thick undergrowth. When I had lifted my head, I found myself where I was now._

_A slight rustling broke through the peaceful silent making my body to tense instinctly as I search for the root of the noise._

_"Sayuri?" I jump from the sudden sound coming from behind and instantly turn around causing me to stumble with my own feet and falling onto the ground only to be greeted by a young dark haired vampire with burgundy eyes that I have met just a couple of month ago._

_"Kaname..-sama!? W-what are you doing here." Over the pass few days that I have first met the pureblood (Otou-san had explained to me that was what Kaname-same was when I asked him why the vampire presence was stronger than the one that had attacked my family), Otou-san have got me to use the 'sama' suffix that even after countless request from the pureblood, I still couldn't say his name without the added suffix and not sounding too awkward. The pureblood had later accepted the name saying 'it's all your father's fault' with a dark aura swirling around him._

_"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?.." he reply with a teasing tone as he gaze at my small form that was just sitting there in the middle of the forest floor. "Why are you out here alone after dark Sayuri…you know how dangerous it is. You make your father worry." His voice has turned serious as he gently reprimands me, closing in the distance that was between us._

_"G-gomen…" just as I said that I feel a hand lightly patting my head. Every time for the past few months when the pureblood have come to visit Otou-san lead me to grow more comfortable around him. Somehow after the first meeting with the vampire, I had unconsciously grown attached to him and finding his presence reassuring to be around with._

_He gave out a low sigh as he kneels in front of me so that we were now at the same eye level. "You hurt yourself..." though he mention about my bruised, his eyes was no where near where the bruises was but instead it was lock with my own gaze. It seems the fall hadn't leaved me truly unscathed because just like the vampire had said, I have a couple of bruises on my knee and hand where it had made contact with the forest floor._

_"Come now…lets get you home Sayuri." His voice gently dances in the air as he stood back up only to then reach his hand out for me to take. I stare at his hand for a moment before placing my own smaller one into it, feeling the grip of the young vampire tighten over my hand as he gently tug me off the ground and onto my feet._

_"How d-did you know where to find me Kaname-sama?" I ask once we were out of the forest and walking down the path towards the house. My small feet was trying to keep up with the young vampire smooth stride as I tug a few times on the vampire's hand to motion him to slow down._

_I was surprise when the pureblood suddenly stop in the middle of his walking causing my small form to run against his back. "Kaname-sama?.." I asked worriedly._

_"…I just know." Was his only reply, confusing me a bit as I try to understand what he was saying. I grow more confuse when I realize that was his answer to my question._

_"Eh??.." I scratch my head as the pureblood kneel once again in front of me with his right hand deep in his pocket. Pulling his hand out, I could see something dangling from it. He gently tells me to turn around before I feel cold metal against my skin. Opening my eyes I fingered the new addition hanging from my neck seeing the rose pendant softly gleaming in the light of the night._

_"It reminds me of you…the rose. Delicate like a butterfly…keep it close.." Was the only explanation I got from the pureblood when I turn my questioning gaze towards him. "Sayuri...do you want to go to the upcoming Sakura Festival together?.."_

_"Hmmm…I promise I'll never take it off." I nod my head in understanding as I reply with an enthusiastic voice. "...And Kaname-sama...I love to go there with you.." My eyes grew brighter when I could see a small smile painted on his lips. "Arigato…Kaname-sama!" he didn't reply but his smile did grew as he got back onto his feet and begin making his way towards the house with my small form trailing behind him as his renewed grip on my hand tighten possessively._

* * *

"Atsui.." I complain as I start to fan myself. Today we had P.E. and unfortunately the teacher wanted us to do riding lesson. It's not that I don't like horses but the fact that somehow today the sun wanted to shine bright on us wasn't what would you call an appealing condition to do riding lesson. So with that in mind I sneak off somewhere when I literally stumble on a sleeping Zero, finding that the place Zero was slumbering at adequate I silently settle myself next to him.

From my spot next to the sleeping Zero I could see the rest of the class going on with there lesson as I lean my back on the large tree we were sitting under. Shivers run down my spine causing my heart rate to speed up as I get the feeling of being watch but when I turn to look around I couldn't find the source of my discomfort.

_This feeling have been following me all day…what's going on here?..Am I just imagining it?..._

"What's wrong?...You're tense.." Zero's voice throw me off my train of thought and I turn to face the figure that was still lying on the ground with his arm over his face to block out the sun though I could see one of his eyes peak out from under it to scrutinize me.

"It's nothing…It's just a little hot out here." I reply calmly after making sure to cover up my restlessness. Zero remains silent after that, I'm not sure whether he bought what I was saying but knowing Zero he probably didn't.

"You're lying."

"…yes." No use telling him otherwise.

"What's wrong then?.. "

"I…I don't know. I feel li-…like someone's watching me." My skin crawl thinking back at all those times earlier in the day I felt like I was watched. "It's silly really…I'm probably just imagining it."

"Yaa…probably" Zero reply didn't hold much confidence like I'd hope, instead it was uncertain. We didn't say a word after that, both of us were deep in thought that we were oblivious to the world. Zero even fell back to sleep after a long silent but I continue to ponder on my dilemma. I don't like this feeling…it feels like I'm really being watch…like a prey.

* * *

"Sayuri-chan!!" A familiar voice calls to me from across the courtyard where I was lounging around. Both Yuki and Zero have left earlier to go into town to do some errand for Otou-san. Turning my head to the source of the voice, I found the Vice President of the Night Class waving enthusiastically at me while striding towards where I was sitting under the shade of tree with a sleepy looking boy trailing behind him, both of them were out of their uniform.

"Ichijo-sempai?! What are you doing here…it's still light out." I question the noble vampire once he stood in front of me. I was glad that the courtyard was empty, usually the courtyard was full of Day Class student that wanted to catches a glimpse of the Night Class but not today since the Night Class have the night off. I did a double take when I saw the beginning of a pout forming on his lips as his eyes that was staring at me filled with excessive fake tears causing my body to shift uncomfortably under his gaze and I could hear his companion give a low sigh as he too saw the noble vampire face.

"Aaa..erm…Takuma…-san?" I try again. Immediately his demeanor light up making me think that I had just imagine the whole pouty thing he had just pull but my musing was cut short when he pulled me into a bone crushing hug catching me off guard. "Sayu-chan kawaii!!" I flush at that and when to break away from his embrace but he was persistence in his hold that I give up and went slack in his tight grip.

"Takuma I think you should stop that." A low drawn out voice coming from the bored looking vampire seem to make the grinning blond realize he was still holding on tightly onto me and he immediately withdraw his arm bringing it to his side.

"Gomen Sayu-chan…I got a bit excited." He said while rubbing the back of his head timidly.

"It's fine. I like your hug anyway…it's…..different." I almost laugh when his face brighten even more. "Demo Takuma-san…what are you doing out here..and who's-"

"Ah! Sayu-chan, I want you to meet Shiki Senri. He's accompanying me today." The noble vampire cut me off before I could even finish my question while tugging the silent vampire forward as he introduces me to him.

"Aaa…Hajimemashite" came my hesitant reply as I take in the sight of the bored and sleepy looking vampire who gave a silent 'Domo' as a reply. "Ano Takuma-san…you still haven't answer my question." I said after a small pause.

"Hmm? Oh! Don't worry, we're running some errand for Kaname at town. We were on our way there but I needed to see you first." His reply was cheerful as it always have been. I gave a small 'oh' and motion him to continue which he instantly did.

"My birthday is tonight Sayu-chan, I want you to be there." I blink a couple of time letting his word sink while my gaze lingers at his face that was beaming at me. It was an invitation but I could catch the silent message telling me that_ I would be there_.

"Oh…I'll be there I guess." I hesitantly reply as I watch the smile on his face grew.

"Great! Kaname will be please." I almost flush but I held myself back. "He wants you to be at the Moon Dorm early…he'll be waiting in his room." His voice took on a serious tone as he relay the request that was asked of him by the pureblood. This time I did flush. Deeply, which cause a teasing smile to appear on the noble's face.

"We need to be going Takuma." The grinning vampire was just about to tease the human girl but stopped himself when his companion reminded him of their work that has yet to be done causing a sigh of relief to be released from said girl.

"Well it seems that we have to leave you here for now. I'll see you tonight alright." Said the grinning blond as he walks away in the general direction of the town.

"I'll be seeing you around then Miss Sayuri." I was surprise when the drawn out words were uttered by the sleepy looking blue eyed boy as he lag behind for a while before catching up to his companion. Before both of them was out of the human hearing range the older of the two turn towards me and yelled a few words before he and his companion both disappearing in a blur. "Best to not let him wait Sayu-chan!"

I was left alone standing in the middle of the courtyard as the sun was slowly descending over the horizon. Having what Takuma-san said in mind, I begin to make my way towards the headmaster's resident.

* * *

I gave out a low sigh as I arrive to stand in front of the door of the Moon Dorm. I had showered and now wore a simple white top with black lining and a princess neckline along with a pair of black jeans for this evening. The sun was already beginning to set when I arrive here, hesitantly I wonder whether I should knock first or not when a shiver suddenly ran down my spine and the hair at the back of my neck stood at end. Making out my mind and simply so that I could run from the creepy feeling, I open the door and make my way inside quietly taking in the empty common room and the dimly lighted space. Thinking that I was best not to linger around in the Moon Dorm alone, I quickly make my way up the stairs and down the hall where I know the pureblood's room was located.

I knock on the double door gently when I arrive at the end of the hallway but got no answer. Thinking that the pureblood was out, I open the door and slink in through the small opening. I was plunge into darkness when I closed the door behind me and the heavy drapes was covering the window blocking out any source of light from getting through.

Looking around the darkened room, I could make out the form of the resting pureblood on the bed. His breath was deep and even and I realize he was asleep. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping vampire, I make for the door thinking that I would come back later where the said vampire will be awake but the sound of the rousing Night Class student cause me to stop in my track. Getting caught alone by the Night Class was something that I really wanted to avoid so instead of walking out of the room, I turn to walk further into the room while glancing around when my eyes have adjusted to the dark.

I saw the study table was full of official looking letters with some scattered on the floor near the table. Walking up to it I begin to pick it all up off the floor quietly and place in onto the table.

Changing direction, I make my way to the room that held the sleeping pureblood. I take in the peacefully slumbering form of the vampire as I close in on the bed, gently stroking his face and brushing a few strand of hair away.

While I was busy admiring his face I fail to notice the vampire hand moving to grip my own causing me to give a jolt of surprise at seeing him opening his eyes revealing burgundy eye slightly glaze over by sleep. I flush at getting caught staring at him and make to move away but his grip on my hand tighten as he tug me back to him. My body bumps onto the side of the bed causing me to loose my balance and stumbled onto the bed. My face reddens as I found the pureblood hands around me gently moving my body fully up onto the bed.

"Ka-Kaname-sama!?" was all I manage to stutter out as he bring my body closer to him and burying his face next to my neck. "Why did you call me here Kaname-sama?" I question after I calm myself and relax into his hold.

"Kiryuu and Yuki are out at the town aren't they?" I didn't get my answer and knowing the pureblood, he won't be answering it.

"Yes…they are." I sigh in defeat, shifting my face a little so that I could look at the pureblood's face. "Yuki will be fine with Zero" I try to reassure wondering whether that was what he was troubled about.

"…..Why do I feel like you would oppose me for that boy Sayuri?.." I couldn't quite answer that question so I raise my own question to him.

"…What's troubling you Kaname-sama?" I ask when seeing the anxious look painted on his face, different then his usually stoic mask he always wear.

"…"

"Kaname-sama?" I pressed for answer but he still didn't reply. "…is it about Yuki?"

A flash of emotion run through his eyes when I ask him this question but I didn't manage to recognize it before it disappears. I raise my body up so that I could get a better look at the vampire but he turns his face away, this prompt me to cup his face and force the male to turn back and look me in the eyes. His troubled eyes simply look at me with no real distinct comprehension before he close them and pull me further into his arm causing my body to lie atop of his. I struggle at first thinking the position to be too provocative but he held on tighter that I thought I could feel his heartbeat reverberating into me.

"Stay." His silent command startled me and my struggling halted as the unspoken plea laced in his voice seeps deep into my heart.

"Kana-" I started but was cut off by the pureblood. "Please Sayuri.."

I gently lay my head on his chest after his final words, shifting a little to get more comfortable as I hum a soft tune to sooth him while tightening my own hold on the vampire. Feeling his breath evening out I listen to his heartbeat echoing silently, slowly lulling me into sleep.

* * *

"Sayuri." I snap myself back into reality at hearing someone calling my name. Turning my head around from where I was sitting on the window seat gazing out at the night, I saw the Kuran heir coming out of the bathroom while shrugging on a light coat over the dark shirt he was wearing. We still have half an hour more before midnight where Takuma-san will be having his birthday party at.

"…Are you sure I'll be fine for me to be here tonight?" I ask feeling very uncertain about the whole situation as I stood up from where I was sitting. I could feel his heavy gaze as he stood there studying my fidgety form before he walk up to where I was now standing.

Hooking his fingers under my chin, he gently lifts my face up to meet his while he brushes away a couple pieces of stray hair away from my neck before leaning in to kiss a spot just below my right ear. My body was frozen with surprise and uncertainty when he kissed my neck but I couldn't suppress the shivers that run throughout my body when I feel his lips on my skin that my body unconsciously moves so that it press closer to the vampire exposing more of my neck.

"You're tempting me…" his voice was husky as he start to pull away and holding me at arms length. "You should be more wary of me then the Night Class." He started as he plays with a lock of my hair while slowly leaning in so that his lips were brushing my ear. "Unlike them…I don't think I could control myself around you.." my face flush a deeper red earning me a low chuckle from the pureblood as he turn to look at me. "You needn't worry…just stay near me tonight. I'll even allow you to use your hunter weapon if things get out of hand." He assures me as he lightly pat my head. I recall Otou-san returning it to me the day after the whole Aido fiasco saying I should take more care of it since it was one of a kind hunter weapon. I found out later on the same day that it was the pureblood that was the one to return it to the headmaster.

"Why don't you go down first…I have a few things I need to take care off." I was staring wide eyes after he said this, a bit scared to go down there by myself. "Seiran will accompany you of course." I calm down a little hearing him explain while he runs his hand through my hair in a calming fashion as the female vampire mentioned appeared through the door.

* * *

"Please stay by the Vice President when you are here." A quiet voice coming from the female vampire escorting me down here broke me from my admiration of the Night Class student that was already present. She then disappears from my view leaving me standing near a table that have a giant cake atop of it.

_Oh great. I'm alone in a vampire infested place. This will turn out well._

"Sayu-chan!!" I gave a silent yelp as an arm was suddenly wrap around me and a ruffled blond hair tickle my neck as it's owner wordlessly bury his face into my back.

"Hanabusa." A silent warning to the left of where I was standing confirmed to me that the person that was hanging onto me was in fact the troublesome vampire as the owner of the deep voice came into my view.

"Ano…have you seen Takuma-san?" I ask the taller of the two while untangling myself from the now pouting (shorter) vampire.

"Sayu-chan!? Aren't you happy to see me?!" exclaimed Aido as he continue to pout at me, cutting off any reply that his cousin may want to say. "And why do you want to look for that guy…you already have me." I couldn't help myself from smiling as I gaze onto the innocent expression the blond was wearing. Before I could stop myself, I lift my hand and begin to pat his head while cooing gently as I tug a little bit of the blond strand. Surprisingly the childish looking blond didn't object to my action but instead he gentle nuzzle into my touch like a attention deprive kitten earning a silent chuckle from his cousin who was watching on silently.

"Aido! You're not making my guest uncomfortable are you?" a frantic voice cut through our little moment as my body was thrown back a little by another who has gently hug me. "Hey! That's not fair. I got her first." The childish blond dish out as he make to pull me from the birthday boy arms causing his cousin to give out a defeated sigh.

"Aww but it's my birthday, so I get to keep her." Their immature game continues as I was pull from side to side like a doll. Finally it stop when the birthday boy suddenly turn towards the third vampire and said, "I need you to do something for me." As if understanding what the other mean, Akatsuki Kain pull on his cousin's arms and drag him away with a low 'come now Hanabusa' leaving the light haired blond and I behind.

"What was that about?" I question the noble vampire as he pours me a fruit punch.

"Nothing…I just need them to escort my special guest in." he explained.

"Oh, oka-" I cut myself off. "Sayu-chan?" the vampire question.

"Hmm…" I mumbled shaking my head a little. "Kaname-sama." Was the only word I uttered before moving away from the blond and make my way towards where I feel the commanding presence was calling for me. Walking back into the Moon Dorm, I was halfway up the stair before I stop. Lifting my head up I could see the pureblood standing there simply looking at me while he slowly descend the stairs, only stopping when he reached the same step that I was at.

"Sayuri." He said in an encouraging voice reaching his hand out towards me. Slowly I put my hand into his and he tightens his hold around it and gently tugging me to follow him down the stairs and continue to walk out to the veranda that was decorated a little with light drapings and a settee that was set at one corner of the open porch.

Once I stepped onto the porch I could feel Zero's presence nearby causing me to frown a little in confusion. Walking further out onto the veranda I could also detect Yuki's voice ringing in the air. Turning my head a little so I could catch the vampire's eyes, it seems he too wasn't expecting the surprising guest but he seem to have sense them long before I did. Tugging my hand a little, the pureblood releases his grip on my hand and I quickly walked toward the open air to see both of my 'siblings' standing there listening to Takuma-san's words, catching the gaze of the silver haired boy with my sudden appearance before the female guardian also realize that I was there.

"Sayu nee-chan"

"Yuki. What are you doing here?" I ask frowning a little at the thought that my sister was in a place that's riddled with danger but I was a little glad that Zero was also there.

"E-Eto…we wanted to talk with Ichijo-sempai a-and he…told us to come here tonight.." Yuki admitted guiltily bowing her head a little when I addressed the issue.

"He did, did he?" I say as I narrowed my eyes a little at the light blood haired vampire who was grinning innocently at me before returning my attention back towards the silver haired male. "Zero…why didn't you stop her?" The only reply I got was a defiance 'Hn'.

"S-Sayu nee-chan, it's not their fault. I just wanted the answer as to why they where in town today.." Yuki voice grew stronger as explained her reasons.

"There was a report that a Level E vampire would appear in town. Ichijo and Shiki hunted it down…under my orders." The voice belonging to the pureblood spoke volume of his authorities as he silently step out into view. "Yuki, why did you came here…to a dangerous place like this?.." Sigh " Yuki, Kiryu…come over here. I have long since fade into the background as I watch this interaction and soon after the pureblood vampire command, Yuki and Zero were standing next to me.

"You should listen to your own advice Sayuri." Zero voice was low even for a vampire to hear so that only I could hear the words he spoken.

"…I-..gomen.." I said with a pout when I couldn't find a good enough excuse for my own doings.

I let everything turn into a blur as I make myself ignore everything that was happening around me, only catching bits and pieces now and then. That was until the person next to me suddenly moves and in a flash had his anti-vampire gun pointed to the pureblood's head. I stare wide eye when I saw blood trickle slowly down the hunter's neck cause by the hand of the silent female vampire that was standing quietly to the side a moment ago.

"Zero!?" I nearly scream once I've broke out off my shock and icould also ear Yuki's low voice from where she was sitting next to the pureblood. I move to grab his arm that was holding the gun griping it gently with both hand and try to pull it down though it didn't budge from its position. I had my back toward the pair on the settee and concentrate on the silver haired male in front of me, keeping my gaze lock with his silently pleading for him to stop before he do something severe. I was facing the rest of the Night Class population and I could see that they already have their weapon drawn ready to pounce. Turning my gaze back towards the male in front of me I tighten my now trembling hands around his arm as I silently continue to beg him to bring his arm down.

"Seiran…it's all right. I said something I shouldn't have." Said the silent pureblood as he shifted his gaze from the two guardian standing in front of him as the female vampire immediately remove her hand away from the hunter's neck.

"Zero…" I plead tugging on his arm. He shifts his gaze momentarily towards the pureblood, narrowing his violet eyes a little before finally relented and slowly let his arm fall back to his side. He then continue to turn and move further away from the porch that held the pureblood with me slowly trailing behind him where I could feel the heavy gaze of the stoic pureblood on my back.

"Zer-" I cut myself off when the scent of blood hit the air. Turning my head to look around in search for the source, I fail to notice Zero taking off walking quickly away as my gaze was lock to the blood dripping off of Takuma-san's cut hand. When I felt his presence quickly disappearing I turn again to found that he was already almost gone with Yuki following after him.

"…." I silently turn towards the pureblood making my way back to where he was and only stopping once I was standing directly in front of him.

"..why?.." I hesitantly question but still the powerful vampire in front of me remains silent. Giving up on being patient, I spoke the words that I was dying to say, speaking before my brain could register what I had spoken.

"I-I hate how you toy with him…with me." I whispered while trying to hold back the bubbling anger. "Onegai…Stop it!..it-it's agonizing." I said before turning and ran, leaving the Moon Dorm behind me as my eyes burns with unshed tears.

_**

* * *

**_

Memories…

_I was slowly approaching the black car that was park some distance away from my house to then gently knock on the tinted window. Not a moment after, the window slowly went down half way revealing light blond hair and yellowish-green eyes. The owner of those eyes blink a couple of times innocently as I was trying to stretch my small seven years old body longer so that I was eye level with the vampire by standing on the tip of my toe while my fingers held onto the car's door for stability._

_"Hi! What are you doing here cute girl?" the owner of the blond hair question excitedly as he scroll the window down further._

_"You're Kaname-sama's friend." I stated catching the uncharacteristically lively vampire by surprise. "I saw Kaname-sama came out of this car every time he came to visit this past month….and you even wait for him to come back before you leave." I continue stating my fact as the vampire remains silent while blinking airily._

_"Why don't you come into the car Sayu-chan." He beckons me as the car door open up. "It's cold out, you don't want to catch a cold." The snow had fallen again earlier that evening causing the air to be much colder than it usually was._

_I hesitate for awhile before finally hopping into the car and closing the door. Turning my gaze so that it now settles on the grinning vampire, I nearly jump out of my skin when he simply gloms me into a tight hug and only letting go after hearing my choked cry for air._

_"Gomen Sayu-chan…Oh..how rude of me. My name is Takuma Ichijo."_

_"Ah…domo." I didn't question how he'd known my name, instead I remain silent trying to gather my thought._

_"…ne. Who is Yuki-chan to Kaname-sama?" I bluntly voice my question. There's no use dragging on the conversation._

_"…" it seem the blond vampire was shock by my bluntness and my question that he didn't say anything for a few moment as I continue to look forward away from the vampire prying eyes. Slowly he seem to gather himself back and he too gaze forward while leaning heavily back onto the car seat. "…I don't know." Were all he said and we spend the next few minutes in silent._

_"He-…He's different now." I whisper to no one in particular. "He's different around Yuki that when he's around me….I-he don't seem to have time for me anymore…" I couldn't keep the jealousy I felt from seeping into my words as I pour my worries onto the vampire that I had only met a few moments ago. "He…doesn't need me any longer…" I whisper sadly as I bow my head to hide the tears that was threatening to escape my eyes while my small body begins to tremble._

_"Don't say that.." a voice caress my ears as I felt myself being move to face the blond vampire while one of his hands gently pat my head in a comforting manner. "Is that why you're our here?..Kaname didn't came to you." I feel foolish now when he stated that fact. I did came out here because of that, hearing the blond vampire said it make me feel foolish and selfish and I think I may had act too irrationally but my seven year old self still could brush off the feeling of being push aside by the pureblood whenever Yuki was in the room._

_Silent settle after that as both of us were both deep in our thought but the silent end abruptly when the door to my side suddenly open causing the night's wind to assault my small form. Lifting my head, I turn to see the person that had been consuming my thought standing there silently with one of his hand resting on the car door holding it open as his gaze met my own._

_"Sayuri you should get back to the house." His tone was almost distant as he said it to me. Silently I obey his word and quietly slip out of the car and stand at his side when he moves back a little to give me room. Placing his right hand on my back, he gave me a little push before both of us make our way back towards the house._

_"Sayu-chan! I'm glad I finally got to meet you." An excited voice yells over the wind cause me to stop mid step and turn my gaze towards the car where the blond vampire was with his head hanging out of the window grinning. "You can come to see me anytime Sayu-chan, its nice having someone to talk with."_

_Warm spread through my body as I realize that I have gained another friend. I wave back at him before catching up to the pureblood vampire who had stopped further down the path to watch the exchange. When I reach him I slip my hand into his and silently we continue on our way._

**

* * *

**

As you can see Sayuri's memories is not following any order..the first memory is some month after they first meet and the second one is 2 years after Yuki's arrival… I might skip from timeline to timeline but I'll definitely write down her age to indicate the time..

**Lol that last part before the memory was dramatic don't you think haha.. nway thank for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter..**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Memories…**_

"_Ne Otou-san? Where are we going?.." I ask the tall figure walking beside me as we make our way down a cobstone road late one night._

"_I need to see someone Sayu-chan..and I don't think it'll be a good idea to leave you at home alone." The man that I have taken to call my father explains while tugging my three and a half year old body along. _

"_But it's so late…I'm tired.." I manage to stifle a yawn while talking. Just the night before I had stayed up late since Kaname-sama was visiting and didn't sleep until the pureblood had leave which was just an hour before the sun peek out of the horizon. Even after the pureblood had left I didn't sleep or to be precise couldn't sleep._

"_You shouldn't have stay up so late last night then." Thought the words were reprimanding his tone was only that of teasing._

"…_I wanted to spent more time with Kaname-sama.." I defend my action while trying to hide the blush that had taken to rise on my cheek so suddenly. "Where are we going?" I said wanting to change the topic of our conversation._

"_Didn't I already say…I need to meet with someone." He tone was light and his eyes were showing his amusement at my embarrassment though I could tell he was tense. He had been like that since he told me that I would be following him to wherever he was going. I could tell his senses were on alert even though his body language shows a layback and careless appearance._

"_Stay close to me." He said once we reach an old building after walking down a small dark path. "I'm starting to think bringing you here was a bad idea…maybe I should've left you with a babysitter instead." He said and released a resigned sigh knowing what he said was impossible since the three (and a half) year old child that he has consider to be his very own do not trust anyone else other then him and a certain pureblood. "Stay very quiet and don't go wondering around." He said while bringing his right hand pointed finger to his lips in a sign of being quiet as his left hand gently grasps my own right one._

_Only after I nod did he grip the door knob and open the door. I release a shiver when a feeling of foreboding surrounds me when we entered the building and letting the door shut close behind us with a resounding click of the lock echoing against the wall causing me to grip onto the tall male beside me tighter while my free hand rise to grip onto the rose pendant that was dangling on my neck for comfort._

_I followed after him aimlessly when he starts to walk. I continue to increase my pace as his stride grew longer while my gaze drifts toward the few people that were present and leaning against the wall or column. I duck my head when my gaze was met with theirs and try to ignore the heavy stares as we continue walking._

"_Aaa…I didn't expect you to respond so quickly." The voice of the person sitting on a fancy looking sofa in front of us makes my skin crawl as I silently observe from my place behind the tall frame of my father._

_Otou-san kept silent while keeping his intense gaze lock to the figure in front of us. He looked so serious and threatening. It scared me a little knowing he could produce such emotionless face._

"_I suppose it's to be expected…after all this does concern your precious little flower." He said this with a chuckle as he glace towards me before shifting his gaze back at the former hunter._

"_Sayuri…could you wait for me outside?.." it was a silent request, he didn't want me to hear on their conversation even though I had remain oblivious to what they had been saying._

"_But I thought you wanted me to stay near you at all time." I said confused at the man's contradicting request and the use of my real name instead of the usual 'Sayu-chan'._

"_I know what I said…but I need to have a private conversation for awhile." He was trying to remain calm. The man in front of him was playing with his weakness and he knows it. "We can go home when I finish here okay, I just need a few minutes." He said trying to persuade me._

_I nod after he said that, liking the thought of finally be able to crawl into bed and get a good long sleep as I walk out the door and closing it behind me._

_I grew restless as the minutes ticks by and still no sign of my blond father. I begin to fidget with my pendant as I wish that the conversation inside would come to an end already but it was evident that it would not when the muffled voice continue on with their talking. Sighing to myself, I begin tracing back the path we had taken here ignoring the voice in my head that was telling me to stay put._

_**Nobody's POV**_

"_We're still not quite sure where exactly those Level-E have come from. There's no claim over them obviously." The strange man had rise from his seating position as he said this._

"_You will continue to look into this…I hope." The blond man standing at the other end of the room said, only adding the last few words so as not to sound too rude (not that he really care but for the sake of making thing easier)._

"_Hmm…you know?..While we were looking into the matter we stumble on something interesting." The silver haired said threateningly while holding his hand held fan up to his lips. "About that little girl of yours."_

"_And I'm sure you would keep it to yourself." The former hunter said in a low tone that was lace with suppressed anger sounding as threatening as the other had if not more. "As you are the Hunter Association President…you wouldn't want to do anything rash.." he continue while locking his gaze with the other challenging. _

"_Heh, off course…for now." Was the male only reply._

"_I appreciate th-" the blond cut himself off when a feeling of uneasiness suddenly struck him. "Sayuri…." He muttered to himself before disappearing from where he had stood._

_The Hunter Association President stood standing gazing at the spot the blond had previously occupied before his lips move to form a smirk when he felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere._

"_What an interesting new toy we have here."_

_Kaien Cross could swear that he had never feel so scared the way he is now, the uneasy feeling has doubled since he came out of the room. Not scared for himself but his daughter who he couldn't find waiting for him like he had tell her to. The moment he was out the door and couldn't see the form of the little girl where she was supposed to be, he had thought the worst before reprimand himself and begins to follow his senses when a sudden shift in the atmosphere cause him to pause in his search._

_Somehow he know that whatever that was got something to do with his little girl so without a second thought he race toward the source of the shift. There in the middle of the alley was his daughter, relief flood over him as he approaches his daughter quickly. Only when he had enveloped his daughter in a tight embrace did he notice the small form in his arm was trembling like a leaf._

_Confused, he moves the small child in his arms so that he could look directly in her eyes where he saw a contained fear. Glancing around to search for any cause of this fear he notice a pile of dust sitting near where he was, slowly being blown away by the wind. Putting two and two together, he continues to comfort his little girl before picking himself up still with the child in his arm and begin walking to make his way home._

* * *

"…ayu-chan?..Sayuri?" A light toned voice broke me from my day dreaming late one evening. "What's wrong?...you don't look so well." the voice continue to question and I could feel a gentle cold hand being place onto my forehead.

"Nothing Otou-san…just thinking about the past.." I simply say while taking hold of the cold hand. "Things were much simpler then."

"I'm sorry.." The man in front of me said while he looks on sadly wishing he could make me smile.

"What are you apologizing for?" I question but after a long silent I know he wouldn't answer me. "Zero didn't come to class today…." I said breaking the silent.

"…"

"Otou-san?"

"We have a new teacher today Sayu-chan. He'll be a temporary lecturer for the Night Class." He divert the topic with a cheery voice.

"…" I wanted to be frustrated with him but after a while I let it go figuring it useless. "Are you sure it'll be alright letting the hunter teach them?" I ask politely.

"…Aaa you know about last night then." The cheery façade was dropped by the man in front of me as he took on a more serious expression.

"Yuki told me, well I pried the bit of information from her. She's worried about Zero." I explain while locking my gaze with the eccentric man. "Toga Yagari…did they send him here?.. For Zero?"

The silent that ensued from him answered my question.

"He's…not going to hurt Zero is he?" I ask feeling the worry built.

"I'm sure he will do what's best…Zero was after all his pupil."

"…" I silently rise from where I was sitting and begin walking to the door of the headmaster's office. "He's in the guest room Sayuri." I pause for a moment by the door only to then walk out and closing it behind me before hastily walking toward the targeted room.

* * *

I knock on the door of the guest room a couple of time but after receiving no answer I reach the door knob and was surprise that it wasn't lock. Opening the door, I silently slink into the room only to see it unoccupied. I was confused that I thought the chairman had played a trick on me so fuming a little I turn to make my way out of the room when a rustling noise reached my ears. Turning to face the bathroom door where the noise had come from, I proceed to open the door not thinking to knock first when I heard Yuiki's voice through the door.

I was shocked at first at what I was seeing, Yuki had her uniform jacket and ribbon off and I could see them on the floor next to the shower stall. But that was not what shocks me the most, she had left her neck bare and after hearing what she had said to Zero before I barge in here I couldn't contain my anger and displease from showing through.

"Get out Yuki!" I said while kicking the shower stall door a little to keep it open. "Leave!" I yell when she didn't move from her position by the silver haired hunter.

It shock her to see her usually cool and collective sister angry as she slowly move from her spot and out the shower stall so that now she stood beside me.

"Get back to your room Yuki…get some sleep.." I said softly after regaining my calm when I see her hesitate a little.

"Demo.." she wanted to argue with me and I could see her eyes shift towards the silent hunter.

"Don't worry…I'll take care of everything." I reassure her while patting her head a little and push her out the door. Only after I heard both the bathroom and the guest room door shut behind her did I let my gaze wonder towards the silver haired figure before I slowly move closer towards his slump form.

"When it comes to it zero…don't bring Yuki into this." I said with a detached voice while touching the seal tattoo on his neck. He continues to remain silent as his head lowered in shame.

Sigh "Gomen…I'm being harsh." I said while kneeling in front of him and cupping his face in my hand, bringing his gaze towards me.

"I don't like this…you're breaking your promise to me Zero.."

"…I'm not the only one breaking promises here." He said it gruffly while I remove my hands from where it was and begin tugging my uniform jacket off followed by the ribbon. All the while Zero just continues to look at me but now his gaze was that of bewilderment.

"I mean it…what I promised you. I'll be here for you…" I explain when I caught his confused gaze. He tense when he hears what I said and make to push me away but I held firm.

"Anything that you need Zero….." _Anything for my brother._

He let his hand fall to his side when I didn't budge from my position near him. "I hate this…" his voice was strained and weary as one of his hand grip onto my hair gently and the other slowly circles my waist.

"I know." I say while trying to keep calm when I feel the brush of his fangs on my skin.

* * *

"Zero…stops making Yuki worry." I said to the slumping figure that was wiping away excess blood from his lips while I stood over the sink with a wet wash cloth in my hand, gently dabbing over my neck to remove all the blood.

"Just give up on me already…" it sounded like he was begging making me pause in my action of rinsing the bloodied cloth in my hand. Shaking my head to rid me of unpleasant thought, I slowly approach the silver haired hunter and begin to softly wipe away all traces of blood that still linger on his face.

I was surprise when I was suddenly pulled into his chest but calm down when I realize his body was shaking a little. Slowly I circle my arms around him after letting the wet cloth fall to the floor and run it up and down his back in a calming manner as he buries his face into my neck and hair.

"It's painful isn't it…having our life surrounded by vampire." My voice was barely above a whisper as I run my fingers through his hair. "Zero, I want you to know that no matter what happen…I'll always stand by your side."

"Did you hear? There's a new Night Class student coming in tomorrow…" I ask the pale hunter once he had calm down and move into the bedroom.

"More of them?.." his voice though felt empty had an edge of disgust in them as he question me from where he was lying on his bed.

"Zero…I have a bad feeling." I voice my uneasiness to him. I have had this feeling since Otou-san told me of the coming of the new arrival.

"…" the lying form didn't say anything at first before he raise his body up into a sitting position and gesture with his hand for me to come close to him. When I did reach to him he gently tap me on my head before patting the spot he hit while saying, "You worry too much."

* * *

It was really late when I had emerge from the guest room currently use by Zero, the only reason I did even leave the room was so that I could see to it that the Night Class student all went back to their dorm though I know the pureblood would make sure of it even without anyone asking. Thinking about the pureblood vampire cause me to feel a sting of bitterness washing over me as my thought keep running away from me.

I couldn't help the feeling of dread to spread through my body just thinking about what I had said (or yell) to him just last night. Even if I do mean what I had said, I still feel a little guilty saying it so harshly towards the dark haired vampire and this cause my heart to feel heavy. The soft sound on footstep coming from the school building broke me out of my reverie as the first few Night Class student start to fill out of the building and I stayed to the side facing the Moon Dorm building while making sure the student all walk through the dorm gate still with a heavy heart.

"Do you want a pocky Miss Sayuri?" a drawn out voice greeted my back, startling me that I give a little jump in surprise. Turning myself around I was face with a bored looking face of a blue eyed vampire.

"Shiki…-sempai." I acknowledge the model vampire seeing him holding a box of chocolate pocky out for me. "Aaa..arigato." I said while taking a few stick out of the box.

"Shiki ka?...you didn't call me by my first name like you did Takuma.." I blink a couple of time letting what he said sink in. It surprises me the fact that the youngest vampire was brooding a little while he nip on a few pocky stick. "It's Senri from now on." Though his voice was drawn out and and his words was thrown carelessly I could help but feel the vampire was being rather adorable even when his commanding something.

"Hai…Senri-sempai." I said more out of wanting to please him.

"You look sad." His word was quiet but I could hear him clearly. "Here take more." His way of trying to somehow cheer me up was funny but I couldn't help a weary sigh from escaping my lips as I took the box out of his hands as my body sway a little in the wind.

"Daijoubu ka Sayu-chan…why isn't Zero or Yuki-chan here to help you." A cheery voice came from behind the blue eyed vampire as a blob of light blond head appear into my sight.

"Iei…I told Yuki to get some sleep…she needed the rest. Zero's sti-" I cut myself off when I felt a familiar demanding presence near by and glancing around a little, it didn't take me much effort to find the cool gaze of the pureblood on me.

I feel a lump forming in my throat as he continues to gaze at me with his burgundy eyes. I didn't even notice him slowly closing in on me or that the two vampires that was previously talking to me retreated to the Moon Dorm.

"It seem Shiki have taken a liking towards you." He said once he reaches me while gently playing with my hair. "Should I be concern?" his tone was light and teasing but I could feel his body radiating his tenseness causing me to bow my head in silence.

"…Stop that." I barely whispered while gripping the hand that was in my hair, all the while still keeping my head and gaze towards the ground. I didn't even realize that I had started trembling a little under his intense gaze. "Stop…hiding yourself." I continue while closing the space between us and resting my forehead on his chest. "N-not from me…please."

I could feel his fingers weaving through my hair before softly skimming over the skin of my neck causing me to pull back in reflex when the warm finger stops very close to where there was a band aid over my skin. The pureblood remain where he was not moving away nor trying to get close, instead he stays silent but a detest and disappointed air clearly surrounds him

"I don't regret anything…even my disrespect to you last night." My voice didn't came out as strong that I would like it to be but at the very least I manage to say what I want.

"Then why are you crying?.." His voice was sounded detached as he lift my face by the chin so that he can clearly see my face before wiping the fallen tears away.

"I don-…I don't regret helping Zero." I whispered low as if treading on water, knowing I was playing with the pureblood's patients.

"You test my patient Sayuri…." He had bring his face closer to mine where his lips was brushing against my right ear, making me shiver feeling his hot breath on my neck. "…and all because of Kiryu." His grip on my elbow grew tighter causing me to winch a little while letting out a small whimper. I could feel his anger and sadness radiating and I know I wasn't imagining the sudden chill in the air as the temperature suddenly drop.

"My, my…isn't it getting nippy here." A taunting voice came from the doorway of the school building causes the pureblood to snap out of his barely contained rage but instead of pushing her away like the man thought he would, he held her tighter by circling his arms around her and pressing her body flush against his.

The air was still chilly and when I took a peak around I could see the newly form morning dew frozen in place and I could even see my breath in the air but there was no ice in sight only the chilling atmosphere. I was thankful for the warm body I was pressed against but feel myself slowly growing tense waiting for something to happen now that the newcomer was here.

"Yagari-sensei." Came the pureblood acknowledgement towards the newcomer. Shifting my body a little with some difficulty, I manage to catch sight of the hunter leaning on the wall by the building entrance door. He was unconventional to say the least with long dark unkempt hair and a cigarette hanging from his lips, but then again from my past meeting with a few vampire hunters, none of them were ever 'normal' in either appearance or personalities (my adopted father being the best example).

"Shouldn't you get back to your dorm Kuran-san." He fraise the question into a mere statement while he continue gazing onto us, scrutinizing the pureblood every move. The pureblood didn't say anything and continue to remain silent while his hold on me becomes almost unyielding as he lean down nesting his face into my hair seemingly not caring about the audience.

"I didn't think that you would show such weakness so freely." But the pureblood choose to ignore him for now as he continues to rain his attention on me.

"You must be seething with rage inside. Tell me Kuran, what is it that you're planning?...why not tear Zero to shreds?" I tense at the hunter's words as I slowly start to struggle out of the pureblood's grip when a sudden shift of force cause me to pause in my action and I notice that the hunter was now adorned with a few deep cuts on his hand and cheek.

"Kaname-sama." I exclaim horrified at knowing his anger was growing more and more at the hunter's taunting. Without thinking I raise my hands and cup his face, bringing his gaze away from the hunter. "Maybe it's time that you retire to the dorms." I suggest softly in order to not agitate him more.

He glance at the hunter one more time with an expressionless gaze before turning to walk toward the Moon Dorm with one of my hand still in his grip, causing him to tug me along with him.

Stopping at the open gate, he turn to face me with an unreadable expression making me winch a little when one of his hand lift towards my face thinking he would hit me. I know he wasn't that type of person but the way he had acted tonight, so uncharacteristic, put me in a vulnerable position.

"I've frighten you…" he said with a hint of regret seeping into his voice. "Forgive me Sayuri…I never meant for this to happen." I was confused by his words but didn't push it.

"Stay away from the shadow Sayuri.." was the last thing he said before turning and walking into the Moon Dorm letting the gate door shut behind him.

I gave out a sigh of confusion thinking about his parting words. Sigh, "Always so cryptic." Turning around I was face with the hunter who had silently been watching us from afar after inspecting his new cuts and making sure it was fine.

"…Sensei, shouldn't you be getting to bed now." I said plainly towards the hunter as I begin walking back towards the headmaster's building where I have been spending the night at for the past few days.

"That seem like it's going to bruise." He simply said while nodding his head a little towards my elbow to indicate what he was talking about. It was only then that I feel a nagging pressure on my elbow where the pureblood had held onto me, I know that's going to bruise as I lightly place my right hand over my left elbow, gripping the material covering it to try and ease the light pain.

"Atleast he's venting it out…I don't like it when he keeps everything inside..it must be painful living like that." My head was screaming at me for telling the stranger something so personal but I keep my face to be impassive all the while. Not wanting to dwell on my slipup, I instead change the topic towards a certain silver haired teen.

"Ne…don't go shooting around here so freely." I put my words bluntly as I gaze intensely at him.

"Heh…it's up to him on that." Came his reply equally blunt but I could see his eyes harden at the mention of his use-to-be pupil.

Both of us remain silent for the rest of the time that we use to get to the headmaster's office door. Only once we reach the door did I whisper a quiet 'good night' before parting my way with the hunter but I halt my walking when I hear his voice calling to me.

"Take care of yourself Ochibi-chan." A twitch appeared on my head as I hear him said that. I quickly turn towards him before saying out my own comeback.

"Chibi?...Then sensei you much be a Oji-san." I said before turning away, not seeing the hunter eyebrows twitch a little at my comeback, and continue towards the bedroom that I have dub to be my own.

* * *

Twilight came quickly the next day as I found myself squash between the fanatic Day Class students but as quickly as that had happen, I felt a tug on my uniform collar and the next thing I know I was literally been haul out of the crowd of students. Turning my gaze towards my rescuer I was met with amethyst eyes that had a tint of annoyance in them.

"Really…don't they have anything better to do." The silver haired boy sighs as he continues to fend the Day Class student away with little success. It only got worst when the dorm gate opened and the Night Class student begin pouring out into the courtyard.

"Sayu-chan!" the cheerful voice that calls for me was unmistakably that of the Night Class vice president. My guest was proven when I was suddenly glommed from behind by the owner of a blob of light blond hair.

"Takuma-san…I think it's best if you refrain yourself from doing that." I said while turning my head a little to catch his eyes.

"B-but I like hugging youuuu…" he wail into my ear before burying his face further into my back.

A sudden shiver runs down both of our back causing him and I to look around for the source of this feeling. We didn't need to search long when the pureblood came into view. Nervously laughing, the blond slowly detaches himself from me before pushing a book into my hands. Not moment after that he disappear into the school building leaving me blinking in confusion.

The pureblood was next to walk by me. He held my gaze for a long while before turning his attention to the front and then he to disappear into the school building. I let my eyes linger at the now close door before gazing around. It didn't shock me to see the courtyard was now empty but I found it annoying seeing that both Yuki and Zero had once again left me here. Sighing I begin to make my way to patrol the ground while tucking the manga that was given by Takuma-san under one arm, but was stop by the sound of a ringing voice.

Turning my gaze around, I was face with a girl slightly shorter then me, she was dress in a warm overcoat and had the hood pulled over her head that somehow reminds me of Little Red Riding Hood. Her long silver hair that pokes out of the hood was a few shades darker than Zero's hair colour almost having a tinge of blue in them. Behind her stood a tall silver haired figure with a mask covering his face.

"Could you help me with something Miss Prefect?"

_**

* * *

**_

Memories…

"_Maaa…it seem that vampire have an unusual attraction to my cute daughter." The cheery voice belongs to the blond haired male that was seating on a comfortable looking sofa in his living room. Opposite of him was another figure though this figure was smaller in size and was standing instead of sitting like the previous was._

"_This is serious Cross-san…we need to be more careful with her." His voice peels through the air as he brush a couple stray strand of his dark hair away from his burgundy eyes._

_The room was fill with silent as the occupant was both deep in their own thought regarding a certain little girl that was now sleeping in her room. After arriving home, the ex-hunter had continued to calm her trembling form as he laid her in her bed. Whispering words of comfort, the blond finally reduce to use a hunter charm on her when the little girl wouldn't stop shaking and crying before letting her unconscious form fall softly on the bed where he then continue to tuck her away. A few hours later, the pureblood vampire was already knocking on his front door._

"_This isn't the first time…I've caught many vampire trying to get to her." The level of frustration in the vampire voice was only overlooked because of the worry for the girl that was also lace in his voice. When the ex-hunter had told him of the occurrence of the earlier evening, the pureblood had thought his mind was plying tricks on him at so much coincidence. Something was just not adding up in the vampire's mind. "…some are not even Level-E."_

_A surge of protectiveness and irritation runs through his body at the thought that there was something amiss going on, he couldn't help the feeling that there was something the blond man was holding off from him. _

"_Cross-san…what are you hiding from me?"_

* * *

Strangely, it's really hard to keep Senri in character…and here I thought the silent people are easier to write down, huff. Other then that I found this chapter comes short of what I want it to be but it can't be help.

I hope this chapter shows Kaname's different type of affection towards Sayuri. Kaname has a little more aggressive type of affection with Sayuri…I don't want her to have the same gently loving Kaname is giving Yuki plus I like writing Kaname being greedy and possessive (though I have to admit it's hard writing it the way I imagine it in my head) haha.. =3 oh yeah when Kaname said he 'didn't meant for this to happen' is that he didn't plan that Sayuri would be the one to give Zero blood..it's like she's interrupting a little with Kaname's plan.

I really was unsure about letting Zero bite Sayuri but yet I can't help myself from writing it (though I rewrote several time changing it from Zero biting Yuki to Zero biting Sayuri) and at the end I decide to not write a full scene of the biting and just let it hang but its pretty obvious he bit Sayuri. Anyway I want to ask whether you want the 'Zero taking Sayuri's blood' matter to stay, if not I can change it.

Well that's all…I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review =3


	8. Chapter 8

Hai gambarumasu!! p(^-^)q

_**

* * *

**_

Memories…

_It's strange that I found vampire to be the most frightful creature I've encountered yet I hug, love and clung to a pureblood who is the highest in the social rank of the vampire society so easily. I realize this when I found myself facing with a pair of empty lust filled eyes staring at me beyond the dark street. I had left to town to pick up a present for Otou-san's birthday without telling him, sneaking out of the house have become a usual occurrence for me for the past months. Otou-san wouldn't tell me why but he didn't want me even outside of the house without him or the pureblood around. So sometimes I would sneak out just so I could visit the park for a few moments and be around other people._

_More then a year have past since the eccentric man that I now call my father had took me in and still I know what little he is willing to tell me about myself. I have since figured out that he knows of my existence even before he saved me and I suspect he knows that I knows but choose to remain silent about it. I myself even as a curious child somehow felt that I didn't really have the need or want to know of my past as of yet._

_A tremor that ran through my body cause my wandering mind to came back to the matter at hand where now a man stood a good distance away in front of me still with the same blood coloured luster eyes he had when he was lurking in the shadows not moment before. I wanted to kick myself for letting my mind wonder when I know danger was around but then resign myself with the fact that I know it was already done while brushing my hand over a small cold metal object hidden inside my trench coat as I try to suppress the fears that was reverberating through my body._

_Even if I was just a four year old child, Otou-san had insisted to have me trained to defend myself in everyway possible though he had requested me not to tell the pureblood of our little training session. When I had asked him why, he had simply said 'I don't think Kaname-kun would like seeing dangerous things in your hands'. I only understand what he means by that later when he had taken me to the basement and simply hand me a small gun before pointing to a cut out point board at the other side of the room. He told me to aim while shifting my body into a relaxed position and told me to shot before I felt something cover my ear from the loud sound that comes when I pull the trigger._

_Otou-san had of course not stop there, the very next day he had me train in basic self defense which had been followed by a light spear like rod being put into my hands. Things progress from then on and I had held and train with almost all usable hunter weapon (that was small enough for my little body) the man had in his possession though he had said the weapon for me was a katana which I had left in my room since it was not an inconspicuous object to bring along especially by a child. Instead I had choose to bring along a hunter knife that was small enough to fit into my coat pocket but large enough to inflict injury when use._

_My fingers was already around the knife handle as the silent male vampire that had been staring at me begin to slowly step closer before his stride grew faster. This cause me to tense more as I lost control of my fear letting it shows in my eyes where I could feel the tear burning to flow. I was surprise when he suddenly stops not a few feet away from me before bowing. At first I thought he was bowing to me but then I felt a threatening presence radiating from behind me causing my body to immediately swerve around to face with the pureblood that had dominated my thought since the day I met him._

_Only when the other vampire had turn and vanished did he let his gaze fall on me as the threatening aura that had been surrounding him disappears before his gaze on me turns softer. When I see that gaze I immediately let my hold on the hunter knife go and close in on the pureblood before wrapping my small trembling arms around him as I let the tears that I've been holding back fall gracelessly down my face._

"_Sayuri…" he said it in a low sympathetic tone and I could feel the pureblood slowly let his own arms fall around me as he pull my trembling form closer to his body before he let out a low sigh. "What are you doing here alone?" His voice was gentle yet demanding as he untangles my arm from around him before he knelt in front of me to get eye contact. I turn my gaze away from those burgundy eyes as they stare intently at me. Not wanting to answer the question, I choose to bury my head into his chest instead and grip onto his cloth tight so that he could not untangle me once again. The pureblood knowing that I would not budge gave out a resign note before he tangle his fingers into my now windswept hair and burying his own face into my neck while whispering soothing words in the form of comfort._

"_What a strange girl you are…fearing vampire yet here you are clinging onto me like your life depend on it." Came his whispering voice as he place a gentle kiss on my forehead._

"_I-I want to get Otou-san a present." I finally let out after I had calmed down a little. The pureblood stare at me confused at first with my sudden statement before it dissolve into understanding. Rising from his kneeling position in front of me, the pureblood begin to walk down the dimly lighted street leaving me standing there to stare at his back in utter bewilderment. The pureblood stop once he notice that I wasn't following him, only to then turn his gaze back at me before he murmur some words teasingly at me, "I thought you wanted to buy a present for your father?" This cause a smile to appear on my face before I race to where the pureblood was standing and let my right hand grasp his left as our fingers entwined themselves instinctively._

"_Sayuri?" the pureblood had gain my attention once we came out of the store with the present that I had chosen carried in his hand as we were walking back home. "Do you want to tell me why there is a hunter's weapon in your pocket?" I twitch a little at the question while remembering Otou-san's request. Not meeting the pureblood questioning gaze, I reply with a mumbling voice as I keep my head low. "Because I took it from Otou-san's room?" My statement sounded more like a question but at the very least it wasn't a complete lie. I did took the knife from the eccentric man room, well it's more like the knife was given to me at the room but the vampire didn't need to know that bit of information._

_When the vampire remains silent I know he didn't bought the lie that I told. This cause me to break into a cold sweat as I try to keep my gaze away from the pureblood's prying eyes. Giving up on trying to get me to look at him, he instead said "And here I thought Cross-san was the one to give it to you." I snap my head towards his direction when I heard him said that giving me the view of his face that was painted with annoyance and irritation towards the older human. "Am I wrong in saying this?" he question while keeping his gaze forward as a menacing aura begin to surrounds him when we neared the place I call home._

_No matter how I look at it…things won't end up well for Otou-san._

* * *

I can believe this! I only took my eyes off her for a few second and the next thing I know she's gone. I give out a huge sigh feeling exasperated at being hampered with the job of showing the new Night Class student around. Looking around to make sure that the girl really wasn't here I realize that the guy that was with her when she had first asked me for direction to the headmaster office was also gone. Well, actually he didn't even accompany the female vampire when she entered the headmaster office with me but instead waited outside. Now that I think about it, when the new student had walk out of the office for her tour around the school the silver haired guy was already gone from where he had stood waiting.

Shaking my head a little, my thought could help but stray to what the girl had told me earlier this evening when we were touring the school library. The female vampire was by far the most open vampire I had met with the way she let her lips pour out information about her personal life and her sheltered upbringing. But really for a girl who claims to be weak and sickly she sure didn't act like one with the way she prances around when we started the tour.

Giving out a low sigh I begin making my way towards the school building where I think the new Night Class addition had ran to since she wasn't anywhere else that I had search. Stepping into the second floor where some of the class was being held at, I stop at the sudden harsh atmosphere coming from one of the classroom by the end of the hallway, this cause me to speed walk towards said classroom door and after giving a quiet few knocks I slowly open the door to peak my head in.

It seem that no one notice the knock I had give or the fact that my head was top half way in, if they did they didn't show it instead all their focus seem to be at the pureblood who was leaning at the corner of the room. Looking back twice, I notice that their attention rather on being on the pureblood was actually focused on the small form that was holding onto the pureblood hand.

I blink a couple times while letting the image of the small form kneeling on the table register before I throw open the door in surprise when my head finally recognize the bashful looking female vampire that had cause the heavy atmosphere as I call out to her.

"Maria-san!" Maria Kurenai, that what's Otou-san had said her name is.

"Ara…I've been found out." She said it innocently while turning her head to face me. Her head wasn't the only one to turn towards where I was standing and this cause me to flush when I felt all the eyes belonging to the vampire in the room shift to focus on me.

"Maria-san…eto…we still not done with the school tour." I finally said after calming myself down and ignore all the stares that had start to fell like it was burning hole into me as I walk closer to where the newest addition to the Night Class was.

I shift from one foot to the other when I felt the heavy atmosphere from before return double fold as the attention once again focus on the female vampire who then stood back up a couple of step away from the pureblood before giving out a low apology. She move then faster then I could see out of the room, it took me a full second to realize the girl was no longer there and bowing a little at the pureblood, I turn to make my way on chasing the now saddened vampire but was stop when my name was called.

Stopping by the door I tilt my head back to catch sight of messy blond hair a bright blue eyes before I was glom by a heavy weight on my back. I manage to catch my balance before I fall flat face onto the floor as I struggle to break away from the tight hold.

"Aido-sempai…wont you let me go?" I ask while gasping a little for breath. Really, I thought Otou-san was the only one that could change emotion so suddenly but the blond idol seems to have no problem doing that too. Just moment before he had looked so offended and irate and now he's clinging onto me like I'm his favorite teddy bear.

"Aido-sempai?....Ano I need to go after Maria-san.." I said when the blond hold on me didn't loosen. Not knowing what to do, I turn my gaze towards the other blond in the room but he only stood beside the pureblood while grinning at my predicament. Knowing I wouldn't get any help from the Ichijo heir, my gaze shift towards his most loyal follower but found him being handfed with more then a few stick of pocky by a fellow model while he continue munching happily and oblivious to his surroundings. Being at my wits end (and not wanting to trouble the pureblood that had been burning hole into my skull) I turn my gaze at the fiery haired vampire that had try to remain inconspicuous but he gave out a heavy sigh when he saw me gaze helplessly at him. Knowing his defeat, the vampire simply told his cousin to let go of the poor girl (that being me).

"But I don't want too!!..." the blond whine while burying his face into my neck causing me to tense a little.

Giving up on words the vampire then step closer to his cousin before grasping his cousin in a tight grip and pull. I gasp a little when the blond grip on me held tight and after a few minute of continuous pulling and not any changes, the fiery haired vampire gave out a huff before he continue pulling his cousin to get his grip off of me. I'm sure we're a comical sight right now, what with the usually laid back fiery vampire using such childish method to pry the clinging pouting blond away from my suffocating form. It came to an end though when a deep voice broke through our struggle and one thing came after the other. After hearing the voice, the tight grip around me immediately loosens which cause the two male vampires to be thrown across the room. The reason for this is that the fiery vampire had still been forcefully tugging his cousin away from me and when the blond had let go of me they didn't had time to catch themselves from the momentum that propelled them back.

I stood back staring while catching my breath at the daze tangle form across the room before turning my gaze towards my savior and wasn't surprise to find my gaze meeting that of the pureblood but before I could express my gratitude the classroom door was thrown open the second time that night.

"…What are you doing here Chibi-chan? Should you be with the new vampire girl?" the gruff voice actually causes my eyebrow to twitch in annoyance when I heard what he called me. Even if it was true that I'm small (even a little shorter then Yuki sadly), there's still other smaller then me. Giving out a huff I turn to face the hunter that was now acting as an ethic teacher for the Night Class.

"Urusai Jiji-san…I was busy." I simply said pointing my thump towards the still tangle form across the room while I was making my way out the classroom door but yet again I was stop by this time it was the voice of my savior that cause me to stop.

"Why don't you let someone else be Maria Kurenai guide. She's a bit of a handful." His suppose question was fraise into a statement that sounds more like a command.

"Aaa..but she seem a bit lonely…don't you think?" I reply choosing to ignore his 'request' as I continue to walk away feeling his gaze burning through my back. I gave out a relief groan when the classroom door shut close behind me blocking away the pureblood burning gaze.

I hope he's not mad at me…(-.-")

* * *

It didn't took me long to find the troublesome female vampire when I step out of the school building since she was standing behind Yuki who was under the tree just outside of the building. Yuki was standing in front of Maria facing Zero who was staring at the new vampire with a confused gaze. Their gaze broke though when the female vampire turn away after whispering something to Yuki before she turn away from the two prefect and walk towards me when she notice I was observing her suspiciously from where I stood. I'm sure Zero was not surprise by her addition to the Night Class since I had told him earlier but the confusion and troubled look he had given the female vampire was making me uneasy. Dismissing my thought I turn towards the vampire regarding her slowly before continuing with what I had intended to do.

"I think it's time I show you where you will be staying." I tell her politely as I begin to walk to where the Moon Dorms was located.

"Gomen..I'm causing you trouble." The vampire whispered regrettably as her gaze fell downward in shame.

The vampire looks too innocent when she did that that I couldn't help but give her a small reassuring smile as I tell her it was fine. The journey toward the Moon Dorm was spent in silent before the female vampire broke it with a question.

"Ne Sayuri-san…wont you tell me about yourself? I want to get to know my new friend." She said innocently while smiling but it faltered a little when she ask "we are friend, aren't we?".

I was surprise at first by her question but the surprise quickly went away and was replaced by cold calm as I reply to her question. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you anything more then what you know…since you know more then just the basic about me." It wasn't anything usual, the vampire that came to study at Cross Academy were majority came from the noble class vampire. Their family would of course done their research about those that have anything to do with the academy for the safety of their children. Many of the family was disturbed at the knowledge that a hunter (a Kiryu at that) even if he still is a 'child' would be around their son or daughter but the worry was easily overshadowed by the present of a pureblood.

"It seem I make you upset again.."

"No…I just don't like the fact that people could just have information about me without my consent." I explain plainly while picking up my pace when the Moon Dorm door came into sight.

"The helper will show you to your room." I explain as I step back from the vampire who had opened the door towards the dorm. "Good night then Maria-san." I whispered before turning to walk away but stop when the ringing voice of the frail vampire stops me.

"Don't you ever wonder about your past Sayuri-san?" she started. "Don't you want to know what really happen to your family?" I froze in my spot wondering a little on how she would know this bit about me before swerving back to look at the vampire but the closing door was the only thing that greeted my sight. My question died in my throat, it took me a few minutes to gather myself before I turn and walk away in a slight daze while mulling over the question that was presented to me moments ago.

* * *

"What is it Yuki?" I ask the fidgeting girl that had taken the seat next to me in our first class of the day. I caught her jump a little when I turn my gaze towards her before she opens her mouth and stumbling on the words.

"Sa-Sayu-chan…ano..are you still mad at me?" her question confused me as I begin to wreck my brain to find any reason for her to ask me such question. It took me a while to remember the happenings of two nights ago and thinking back I realize that Yuki had been avoiding me the previous day with preoccupying herself with other things when I'm around near her. Knowing the gentle nature the girl has I should have known better then to let things be after yelling and showing my furious self at her.

"I was never mad at you Yuki…" I start but when I saw her wanting to say something (which I know would be a question that I would rather not answer) I ruffle her hair distractingly to get her mind of it before continuing what I had said earlier. "Don't think too hard Yuki. Zero gonna be fine…he got us after all." I said reassuringly towards the kind hearted girl that had stayed quiet before she nodded her head in understanding and tilt her head up to show me her usual smile.

"That's better." I said while pinching both of her cheek affectionally.

"Aaa itai Sayu-chan!" she whine while trying to break away from me which I did after a few more tug to her cheek. She covered her reddened cheek after I let go and gave out a soft sigh while patting it a little to lessen the mild throb she was feeling.

"Something else is bothering Sayu-chan then." Her voice was far softer then before as she said this to me and if it wasn't for the fact that she had shift closer to me on the bench I know I wouldn't have heard her.

"What are you saying?" I question my 'sister' when she didn't say anything further then that.

"You look a little distracted…" she said timidly when she heard the frustration in my voice. "If it's not about Zero..then something else must be bothering you." Yuki have always been surrounded by an innocent air since I met her, at time I would even think her to be too naïve almost to the point that it could be irritating but I think her pure innocence and trusting nature cause her to have more empathy towards the people around her. It didn't came as a surprise to me that she notice my out-of-it state, but what shock me was that she actually ask me about it since usually she would just have stayed silent about it while stalking me (typically dragging Zero around with her) in hope of finding out the source of my distracting thought at said time.

"…" I stayed silent for awhile, thinking up of an answer for the curious and worried girl sitting next to me but finally I just choose to tell her the truth. "It's nothing really…just mulling over some question." Well it's almost the whole truth, I am still thinking about the question that was brought up by the female vampire last night.

I never really took time to think about my 'family' and the matter of their death, or at least I've been avoiding thinking too much about it. Otou-san had revealed to me that he knows my family but I never even ask Otou-san what my real parent name was and instead let anything that have to do with my past slips away whenever I could. But now that vampire have gone and ruin my life façade, I couldn't think about anything else but her question last night causing me to lose precious sleep time tossing and turning on the bed. Whatever it is, I know I need to at least have even a little closure from this question and to do that I need to know who my family was.

"Ora Yuki. You're in my seat." Zero's grumpy voice broke me out of my musing and I could hear Yuki gave out a low yelp as she move out of the seat next to mine and ran back to her seat next to Yori. The silver haired hunter then drop heavily onto his seat and gave out a tired sigh before his head slowly tilt to rest on my left shoulder.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" I ask though already knowing the answer. The hunter gave out a low agitated growl as he replies with a 'no'.

It was silent between us as we waited for the teacher to arrive but the silent was break not moment after by me as I ask the question that have been burning in the back of my head since I saw him last night. "Is something bothering you?" I ask in a whisper not wanting to annoy him more.

He didn't answer at first leaving me hanging for an answer though he then gave out a silent huff but instead of answering my question like I hope he will, he stated something that leave me confuse. "Stay away from that new student Sayuri." He said seriously as he gaze into my eyes, momentarily abandoning his resting spot on my shoulder before returning back there and promptly fell asleep leaving me perplex.

* * *

"Your family?" the blond man who I have considered to be my father repeated my words though his voice was laced with surprise. I could feel his intent gaze on me where I sat on the couch in his office continuingly avoiding his gaze. When I didn't turn to look at him or acknowledge his questioning gaze he gave out a low sigh of defeat before turning his own gaze away from me.

"You never wanted to know this before…" he started while his gaze strays towards my hunch form. "…may I ask?..Why now?"

"For you to know them personally…" I begin, knowing full well that I had not yet answered his question. "You said it to me yourself, you were a dedicated hunter with absolutely no life outside of the Hunter Association order back then and even after you resign your post as a hunter your time were fully occupied with building this school." I stop myself when I had started to sound hysteric and my words was spilling too fast that it almost sounded like it was jumbled up. "So h-how is it that you came to know my family if they do not have any links to this world…your world?" I finally ask the question that was on my mind. My breath came in short pant as I met his emotionless face with my own eyes shining with determination on getting the answer I seek.

"Don't get me wrong Sayuri…you did came from an ordinary family, not from a hunter clan or anything else. Your family was simply humans and so was your sibling." He finally said after a pregnant pause, breaking our eye contact in silent defeat as he sat up straighter in his seat while I move quickly from where I had been standing towards his desk.

"I have siblings now?!" I could barely contain my exasperated sigh when I hear him said what he did. "How many?" I ask when the nagging feeling wouldn't stop.

"There was a boy a few years older then you and a new born…your younger brother." He said silently while his let his gaze trace over my face as he slowly his fingers reach to brush my cheek fleetingly before he let his hand fall back onto his working desk. "They had your mother's eyes while you-…you have your fathers'." His voice was grave and full of uncertainty that it makes me frown in confusion.

I breathe in heavily while listening to his explanations on my siblings, I could even think properly right now. "And I'm the only one alive?…That's not fair." My voice came out as barely a whisper as my body seems to be moving by itself and the next thing I know I was kneeling in front of my adopted father and resting my head in his lap in search of comfort, just like how I use to do when I was younger.

The ex-hunter keeps his silent as he gently pat his daughter head in a consoling manner knowing he could do nothing else but to hide the rest of the information of the night of the Yukimura family murder away from the poor distraught girl….At least for now.

"But if they are only that.. only just human…why did the Level-E kill them?" my voice was muffled by his clothing as I try to make sense of the whole incident that had happen almost twelve years ago. "Kaname-sama said there weren't just one or two…but more then a dozen vampires there that night. Why attack only my family if we were so ordinary?" I continue with my question, recalling the bit of information the pureblood had gave me less then ten years ago.

"Gomen na Sayuri… I haven't been truthful to you…" His voice drift off and I could see a bitter smile painted on his face when I raise my head from his lap.

"Eh? W-what-" but I didn't get to finish my question as the ex-hunter's voice cut in.

"There wasn't just Level-E there that night…" he stated causing my blood to run cold when his word sinks. "You're a strange one Sayuri… your able to sense other's presence almost like a vampire or a hunter can though you belong to neither one of the group. I'm sure you realize you're not like any of the people you've met." I continue to gaze confusedly at him as my mind begins to wonder to all the time that I did experience things that were out of the norm.

"What does this have to do with my family's death?" I question the blond man, knowing the frustration I felt was showing through my calm façade.

"Don't you ever wonder?..." he trail off.

"…" the truth is I did wonder but I never question why I have this 'abilities'. Why question thing that does not harm me but gave me an advantage instead? Other then Otou-san, only Zero and Kaname-sama knows of this tracing ability I have.

"You were born with it you know." He gave out a chuckle at that, it sounded hollow and held no amusement behind it. "Cause an uproar and all that." He said as he pushes his chair back before falling onto his knees so that he was now level with me.

"You're avoiding my question!" I practically yell wanting him to stop. "Instead of answering what I want you to…you're telling me thing that would only lead to more question of my past. Question that I would like to not know the answer to." My voice had drop into a whisper as I grip onto his arms tightly in desperation. "Why wont you tell me the real reason my family is dead?" I ask dejectedly at the man that held all of my past in his hands.

"Forgive me Sayuri…but if I may just-…protect you for a little while longer." His whispering voice brush against my ear as his arms slowly circle around my back before his grip tightens bringing me closer to him.

"Otou-san…" I barely get out as tears of frustration started to stain my face.

* * *

I always hide from things I fear. May be its pathetic the way I'm living my life while avoiding knowing about my past but I couldn't help myself. Just thinking about the unknown cause my mind to blank things out and cower in a corner. I'm a coward I know, I'm nothing when compared to Zero that have been through so much. A sheltered girl has no place in this vampiric world so, why am I here?

Questions after questions seem to pound into my head as I wonder to the Moon Dorm lifelessly after leaving the headmaster office. I still want my question to be answer, and the only person that know about my past other then Otou-san was the pureblood vampire. I know I was acting rash but it didn't matter anymore. I knock on the Moon Dorm door as my grip on the letter that was addressed to the pureblood tighten. Before I walked out of the office, Otou-san had stopped me and asks me to deliver the letter to its rightful recipient.

It didn't take long before the door that I had knock to creak open revealing a sleepy looking 'Wild-sempai'.

"Ahh..Kain…-sempai." I said in a somewhat greeting manner. The silent that came after that cause me to shift a little in discomfort as the vampire just stand there staring at me strangely.

"Why is a prefect here? Did Hanabusa cause trouble again?" he finally broke the silent as he voice out what was on his mind with dread filling his voice at the notion that his cousin might have been causing trouble (again) while he was not looking.

_Kain-sempai must be really out of it for him to act this open in front of me._

"T-that not it…" I said reassuringly as I begin to explain the reason for my being here. "Eto…I need to see Kaname-sama-" but I didn't even get to finish my explanation before the fiery haired vampire in front of me open the door wider and motion for me to follow him. I blink in confusion for awhile staring at the vampire's back while he begin walking towards the staircase before snapping out of it and jog a little to catch up to him after letting the dorm door shut tight behind me.

The noble vampire lead me towards the familiar grand door at the end of the hallway when we had reached the next floor before he knock gently on it and wait for a reply. Only when the quiet voice from inside call its permission did the vampire turn the knob and hold the door open for me.

Walking in, I was engulfed with the familiar strong presence of the pureblood who was lounging comfortably on the settee. The sound of the click of the lock coming from behind alerted me that the door was now tightly shut behind me, this was confirmed when I glance back to look at the close door. Turning back around my gaze was easily caught by the pureblood that had still not move from his spot but merely raise his hand palm up inviting me to come closer. My body move impulsively towards the beckoning vampire as I close the distance between us and finally seated myself on the floor next to the settee the pureblood was occupying, all the while I could feel the male smothering gaze on me.

A light brush on my cheek cause me to look up from the floor as my own hand rise to lightly grip the hand whose fingers were gently brushing and tracing over my face. A comfortable silent settle around us while we held each others gaze.

"I- I want to go visit my house." I finally said after a long silent, breaking the eye contact. "My…family's house." I extend at seeing the silent question in the pureblood's eyes. "Not now or anything but…soon. Probably after the exam is done." I carry on silently while still keeping my gaze away from the vampire.

"You're going out of the school ground?" was what I get for a reply. The vampire's voice was underlined with surprise though his face shows nothing to support this. "Alone?" I thought I heard uncertainty in his voice but I quickly erase that thought from my mind.

It didn't come as a surprise the pureblood ask that. As long as I can remember, other then when I had sneaked out (though I haven't done it since I was caught by the pureblood that night) I've never really been off the school grown or the house without being accompanied by someone. Usually it's Zero but since it's a bit of an effort to get him to 'escort' me around, I choose to just stay in the school while the other went away. When Yuki ask whether she could bring me into town Otou-san had strongly objected leaving Yuki and I both confuse and dejected. I never thing too much about it since Otou-san and Kaname-sama have been openly expressing their dislike in me being anywhere alone ever since I was younger so much so that I've grown use to it and never think twice about being coup up in the school.

"No…" I finally reply to the pureblood's inquiring look after I broke out of my own musing. "Otou-san is going with me. He ask me to give this to you…said it will explain the arrangement when he's not here." I raise my hand that held the letter addressed to the pureblood before it was taken from my open palm.

"There is another reason why you're here tonight isn't it." The pureblood states coolly causing my body to tense immediately under his intent stare.

I hesitate for awhile before finally meeting his gaze straight on and rise back onto my feet to appear stronger then I truly felt. "I just- would you tell me…what happen the night my family was attacked?" I let out quickly feeling my resolve slowly dying down.

"…..You didn't want to know before." I almost laugh when I heard what he said. Have I really been pathetically avoiding this topic that this two male who have been around me since I could remember come to regard this topic null for me.

"Otou-san said the same thing earlier…" my voice was low as I try to keep in the frustration I was truly feeling and instead I take in deep breath to calm myself before continuing. "He didn't want to tell me." I voice out in a low sigh as I gaze hopefully at the pureblood in hope that he would reveal my blurry past to me.

"He only wants to protect you." Was the only reply I get, crushing any expectation that I previously have in gaining any information from him.

"From what?.." I ask dejectedly. I could feel my body starting to shudder as I just stand there in front of the pureblood feeling very vulnerable.

"…" my hope grew dimmer when he replies me with silent. "You're a conflicting girl Sayuri." He said finally as he rose from where he had sat and move closer to my retreating form. "You wish to know of your past yet you shun it away for so long. What is it that you fear about remembering?" he finish when he had reached me, weaving his finger into my hair as he bring me closer or his body. The feeling of warmth cloaked me when he did that as my mind suddenly grew fuzzy and clouded. Realizing what the pureblood was doing, I move to break away from his hold but as he is stronger then me, my resistance was in vain and slowly my body grew limp.

Before the last of my consciousness fade away, I felt myself being lift into a pair of familiar arms only to then be lay atop a soft mattress. A soft murmuring fills my ears as the last of my awareness leak away before my body finally succumbs into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Is it alright to be doing that to her Kaname?" A light male voice suddenly broke through the silent and the pureblood slowly pull himself away from staring at the human resting peacefully on his bed. Raising from his spot on the bed next to the girl, the pureblood turn his gaze towards the new addition in the room while still keeping himself close to the small form. "She won't be happy when she wakes up." The blond vampire concluded.

When the pureblood gave no reply, the Ichijo heir shift a little on his spot as he stare at the female form sleeping peacefully near the pureblood before opening his mouth. "Aido said she's very tempting…I'm sure some of the other feel the same way too." He said in a low voice that only reaches the male pureblood's ears, the uncertainty in his voice hung in the air.

"Aido knows not to touch her…" the pureblood said reassuring the noble vampire. "And Takuma…make sure that the others won't misbehave." He said with a hint of authority lacing his every word.

"Off course." Came his quick reply. When the blond didn't leave like the pureblood thought he would, he gazes inquiringly at the noble expecting an explanation. "Maria Kurenai would like to have an audience with you." Was his only reply.

The pureblood nod his head once to show his approval and not moment later the silver haired female was standing at the doorway of the pureblood's room. She closed the door behind her as she walks into the room, leaving the blond noble on the other side of the door.

"That body…that name.." the male begin. "At first I was puzzled..at how to respond." He continues coolly.

"Really?" the female demeanor had change dramatically as its previously cheery and innocent expression fade away into an expressionless mask. "I was trying not to embarrass you." She said while her gaze slowly drifted from the pureblood to the open doorway leading to the bedroom where she sees a small figure resting on the bed. The female vampire lips twitch into a small smirk that seem out of place for the face as her gaze lingers on the small form before letting her gaze return towards the silent pureblood.

"You feel it don't you?" she suddenly voice out as she gave out a humorless chuckle. "He's getting stronger each day…I don't think you can protect both of your precious human girls when the time comes." She said darkly while maintain on holding the male pureblood's gaze. "It'll be interesting to see what'll happen…who would you choose.." she continues to taunt the male not caring about the piercing gaze the pureblood was giving her. Giving out one last chuckle, she turns her back toward the male and skips happily out the door as if none of the previous conversation had occurred.

Kaname stand there staring after the female vampire as if in a trance. Shaking his head a little, he begin to makes his way back into the bedroom and walk closer to the bed where the human girl still sleeps serenely. His fingers lightly trace her face as it trails down towards her neck where he gently brushes a few stray hairs away from her pale neck. His hand lingers there for a few moments as it owners seem to be weighing his next move before it slowly moves to wrap itself around the slender neck adding light pressure on it. When the pureblood sees that the sleeping form did not even flinch, he increased the pressure behind his hands slowly. He stop when he heard an uncomfortable moan escaping the small form pale lips and as if his hand was whipped, he quickly release his hold on the neck before taking in a shaky breath in hopes of calming himself down.

It took him longer then he expected to gather himself together but when he did he slowly bend over the sleeping girl and lightly brush his lips against her neck in an rueful manner before he shift onto the bed and lay on the spot he had occupied before Takuma had entered the room.

* * *

Oh yeah... if you're wondering how can a four year old kid pull a gun trigger hre's the thing... i dont remember the model name but i know it's a small gun usually carried by woman.. and the trigger is really sensitive so much so that there have been incident where the gun when off even just by falling or something (i think it was in a struggle)

Thanks for the review.. hope you enjoy the chapter (^.^)/


	9. Chapter 9

I just have one question : Did you guys notice Kaname trying to strangle Sayuri at the end of chapter 8?? Cuz' my friend was like 'oh he did?' so now I'm worried that it was too subtle…

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Are you sure?..Do you think its fine to leave the school tonight?" I ask the blond man in front of me skeptically thinking that he may have lost his mind. I know he trust the Night Class but to leave them unintended when there's a dance that let them near the Day Class is just plain crazy.

"Ahh.. you worry to much Sayu-chan. Don't worry everyone will still have fun without us." The eccentric man said cheerily as he look out the window.

"That's not what I'm worrying about." I said slowly trying to hold in my irritation. It was still too early in the morning for me to handle his eccentric way. "…it's not that I don't believe they will behave but…" my voice was void of emotion as I spoke my thought with deliberate care. "..But I think even Yuki would agree with me when I say that that's not a very good idea. We shouldn't be leaving the school unattended when there's a ball tonight."

A pregnant pause follows my words as we just look at each other. After a while I broke eye contact with him while moving towards the couch before I let myself drop onto the couch next to the dark haired hunter who has been silent this whole while.

"I understand your uncertainty Sayuri…" the former hunter begins, breaking the long silent as he step closer towards me before settling himself next to me on the couch.

"Why does it have to be tonight? We can go tomorrow Otou-san…I could bear one more night." I ask confused with his decision and rush. Just a few weeks ago he was so reluctant to even agree with my wanting to visit the house that was once my family's house.

"No reason really." He said innocently as his serious face turns back into the usual grins and smile. "If it's any consolation, I asked Kaname-kun to take care of the school while I'm gone…" the blond man said comfortingly as he pats my head like I was a cat. "Plus I'm sure Zero will get to the Night Class before they could hurt anyone (not that my lovely vampire would do that)…so don't worry too much."

"Heh..maybe I should stay back to help that kid." The dark haired hunter finally said breaking his own silent.

"Stay back?" I ask confused as I turn to look inquiringly at both the adult. "You're coming with us Jijii-san?"

"Of course I am!" He said while eyeing me strangely as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" I rebut him bluntly while keeping my eyes lock with his as he lights up his cancer stick. In the corner of my eyes I could see the blond man I call my father waving his hand frantically behind my back. This cause me to narrow my eyes knowing that there was something they had been hiding from me.

The smoking man let his gaze travel to the eccentric blond then back towards me before finally answering my question. "Figures….I guess that idiot behind you forget to mention that I was the one that work on all the Yukimura's case."

"Wha..!?" I said shocked before whirling around to face the blond man who had cower a little when I let my anger show through.

I was just about to pounce on the blond man when the door to his office cracks open revealing a brown haired girl standing by the doorway timidly. "Ano…did I disturbed you?.." Yuki said uncertainly when she saw me stiffen under her gaze.

"Yuki, my lovely daughter!!…Of course you didn't disturb us. In fact you came just in time." I block out the rest of what the man was saying and instead gave out a defeated sigh. Really he could get away with anything doesn't he?

"Ahh.." The uncertain sound coming from Yuki causes me to break from my thinking as I felt her standing closer to where I sat. I look up to see that she was more hesitant then she was before and was now standing very close to me. She stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say as her gaze shift from me to the hunter that after awhile I gave out a final defeated sigh and stand to properly greet my sister a good morning with a reassuring line.

"It's fine Yuki…why don't you join us for breakfast." I said as I took a hold of her hand and tug her along towards where the breakfast was set atop of the table in the kitchen. "Don't worry. Otou-san didn't made it." I said with a reassuring glace before I shoot a piercing glare towards the blond man who had began sulking in a corner when he heard what I had said while the tall dark haired hunter just looks on, irritation clearly showing on his face at the blonds' childish behavior.

* * *

Every one was chattering away as they put up the finishing touches on the decoration in the hall for the ball tonight. Unfortunately Yuki and I was also force into doing the decoration since yesterday. It can't be help I guess since our class mark was the lowest thanks to a certain cheery brown haired prefect.

"Really Yuki…how distracted were you?" I question the girl standing next to me who was still throwing apologetic look towards the class president. I turn my gaze away from the sulking male to my sister as I move to put the flower decoration I have in my hand in its rightful place.

"..b-but I did get some things right…" Yuki stuttered out as she tries to defend herself.

"Yeah…your name." I said bluntly.

"Well..Zero didn't even come to take the exam!" the girl said defensively though by the end of the sentence her face showed her uncertainty and worries.

I remain silent after that while continuing to arrange the flower decoration for the hall. Yuki suddenly speak up from behind me and I could hear her shuffle a little from her spot before she plopped down onto the seat next to me.

"Err…the day before yesterday…Zero was acting weird." She begins while looking down on the floor but then seemingly finding some courage she blurt out something I didn't expect. "I-…I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important." I turn to face her when I heard what she said, gazing at her calculatingly as she squirms under my scrutiny. Lifting my hand, I gently settle it on her head before ruffling her hair in a playful manner. Thanks to the little distraction and also for the bright sunlight that was pouring into the hall, she didn't notice the soft red glow under my fingertips as I continue to ruffle her hair.

"Don't worry about it Yuki. If it's important you'll remember soon enough." I said reassuringly.

Not second after I said that the door of the hall suddenly bangs open revealing the missing male prefect. He seems dishevel and his eyes looks unfocused as he dart across the hall, ignoring the people around him as he mutter a few words to himself.

"Wha- Zero!" I yell after the silver haired boy who had speed past me without a word. It wasn't strange that he did that but the fact that his front white shirt was torn and covered with blood certainly caught my attention. Exchanging worried glances with Yuki we begin to move to chase after him when we realize that he wasn't going to stop.

"What does he mean that 'the transfer student came here'?" Yuki ask anxiously while we were making our way discreetly out the hall.

"…I don't know.."

"Hei wait! What'd happen?" A voice interrupted our escape and only now Yuki and I realize that everyone in the hall was looking at us inquiringly the whole time. "Yeah what's wrong with Kiryu? Did he get into a fight?" Another voice cuts in before we could reply to the first one and the next thing we know we were surrounded by curious but mildly bothered student inquiring about the silver haired teen that they had seen not moments ago.

Searching for an escape, I gave out a low relief sigh when I saw an opening. I tug on Yuki's sleeve tactfully in order to gain her attention and nod my head a little to indicate the opening to her. When I receive a small nod of understanding in return both of us quickly make a break from the horde of student. I didn't stop running after I broke away from the crowd and only stop when I had reached an empty hallway. I was leaning onto the wall to catch my breath and calm down my beating heart when I notice that Yuki was nowhere in sight.

_Ahh Yuki gomen I left you behind… Nyaa~ I hope you're alright…_

Reassuring myself that Yuki could take care of herself, I quickly move to search for the silver haired hunter trusting my senses as I went along to where I think the hunter is. After turning the last corner I finally catch the glimpse of silver hair at the end of the hallway.

"Zero matte!" I said after finally catching up to him. Catching his hands I force him to stop using my weight as an anchor to bring both of us into a complete halt. Now I know there was something wrong with him, I never could catch up to him in a run or even outfight him even if I throw everything I have into it yet here I am. With an effort, I make the teen hunter to turn to look at me but when he did, his head was bowed toward the grown and he was averting his eyes way from me. Silently, I took in his dishevel appearance and bloodied cloth. He was breathing a little heavily though he try to hide it.

I choose not to question him for now and instead pull him into an empty classroom, locking the door so as not to be disturbed. Zero stayed silent all the while with his eyes still averted from mine but his head snap towards where I stood when he heard me walking closer towards his rigid form. I slowly let my right hand skim over his heated skin before resting it on his cheek, gently cradling his head when he suddenly slump forward on me making me stumble back onto the locked door.

I could feel his hot breath as he breathe on my neck before lightly nuzzling it. "I never know why those vampires want you so much before this…but your blood-…" The silver haired boy didn't manage to finish his word when his body suddenly convulses in my arms and his grip on my shoulder tightens painfully.

"Stop pushing yourself.." I barely whisper the last part as I slowly bring his head near my expose neck encouraging him to bite down. He did so, needing no further encouragement from me. Pain was the first thing that registered in my head when Zero first sank in his fangs in my neck but then acute fear sets in when he started to draw my blood out.

_Calm yourself fool!!_

I shouldn't be feeling like this. This isn't the first time he's taken my blood. I try then to force myself to calm as I feel Zero begin to move his hands away from its place on my shoulder and let his arm circle around me, promptly bringing me closer to his body. Time move along and still Zero continues to drink from my neck.

_He's taking more then he usually do…_

When he finally unlatches himself from my neck he again starts to avoid looking at me, all the while moving little by little further away from my reach. I become aware of what he was doing when I had finished tying a makeshift bandage over the bite mark (more for keeping the blood scent dull then anything else). On impulse, I found myself darting towards the silver haired prefect and latching myself onto him before he could deflect my approach.

"Baka! Don't run away from me!" I practically yell at him as I continue to hold onto his unmoving and tense form. "I won't ask what happen…but don't- don't push me away…" I continue when he continues to remain silent. I greatly wanted to know why he was so bloodied up but knowing that by asking him will only push him further away from me, I kept myself silent.

"Sayuri…" his voice was barely a whisper and it was only because I was so close to him that I heard it. "Gomen…I'm causing you trouble.." his voice was filled with so much uncertainty and grief that I could barely mask my pained expression at hearing him say that.

"I told you didn't I…I'm not letting go." I gave out an empty chuckle at that. "So you can trouble me all you want you idiot.."

My thought was running in circle as I gently trace my finger lightly over the healed wound on Zero's torso while he just stand there silently observing my action. I couldn't take my mind off Zero's face when he had first burst into the hall where the ball will be held. For the past four years I've live with the teen hunter, never have I seen him look as disturbed as he was then.

_Just what had happen to you Zero…_

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set by the time I step into the Moon Dorm. I had taken a long shower before coming here, making sure to wash away any trace of blood and putting on a non-noticeable bandage over the bite mark. My legs move quickly without much effort as I trace the familiar step towards the pureblood's room.

I let myself in after knocking on the door only to find the pureblood sitting behind his work desk looking over some letters.

"Kaname-sama?" I call out lowly afraid that maybe I had disturb him at work. The vampire shift on his seat as he settles the letter he was reading on the table while turning his attention to my awkward form standing at the doorway. He just stare then, nether acknowledging me nor turning me away that after a long pregnant pause under his intense gaze I just could take it any more.

"I just want to say that I'll be going now." The words came out in the rush as I turn back towards the door hiding my flustered face and hastily turn the knob. I had already have the door open a little when suddenly a slender pale hand rest itself on the mahogany door, effectively pushing it close and blocking my way out. The owner of those hand then slowly circle its arms around my shoulder to keeping me in place before nuzzling my neck affectionately causing me to tense in the embrace. The grip I have on the door knob tighten before I finally release my hold on it, letting my hand come up to grip on the arms that was holding me hostage instead.

I pull away a little and shuffle in my place until I was face to face with the pureblood instead of the previous vulnerable position. The pureblood did nothing but continues to remains silent as he push my back onto the door and let his head fall forward to rest on my shoulder. We stayed like that for quite awhile until I finally broke the silent, voicing out my concern.

"Something's on your mind." I whisper silently next to the vampire ears but I receive no answer in return so I gave out a low resigned sigh before raising my hand and wove it into the pureblood's dark hair in an apologetic manner knowing very well why he was upset. The blouse I was wearing didn't cover the bandage on my neck very well.

"Kaname-sama…" I said after another long silent and when I felt him shift a little I know that I had gained his attention. "I really do need to go..." I began carefully. "Yagari-san won't be happy if I make him wait." I finish feeling a bit reluctant to break away from the warm body but still I bring my hand to his chest to push away. I was surprise when a pair of hand suddenly grips my own to stop what I was doing.

"Just a little while more…" came the reply from the pureblood to my questioning gaze. He stay there close to me as his hand trace lightly over the white bandage on my neck, lingering there for only a few moment before I was pull into a unexpected hug. It didn't last long as the pureblood pull away as fast as he pulls me into the hug. He turns to walk back to his work desk leaving me bewildered by his action and a little dejected.

* * *

I make my way across the courtyard toward one of the school entrance where I could already see a car waiting along with two tall figures next to it. One of them who I had figure was my father was loading the car with some bags while the other figure just stood there and base on his agitated stance, his patient was clearly running thin.

"You're late Chibi-chan." I scrunch up my nose in distaste at hearing the word 'chibi' coming from him followed by the 'chan'. Giving out a little huff, I simply slip into the car and move towards the window on the other side before looking out of it. I gave out a little gasp when my eyes lock with a shadowy figure standing near to the car. Rolling down my window, I finally realize who it was.

"Maria-san?" I was surprise by the presence of the silver haired vampire. "Why are you here?" I question confused.

"Hehe…I just want to wish you good luck Sayuri-chan." The girl said innocently. "Well, I probably better go now, I hope you find what you're searching for…and more."

"Eh?" I grew more confused with her words but she easily ignore my questioning gaze and instead turn away to the direction of the old dorm but before she was out of earshot I could hear her voice calling out to me. "Bye Sayuri-chan." Follow by an innocent little chuckle.

-

The ride towards my 'house' took a bit more then two hours to which I spent snoozing away on my father's lap. I was already half-awake by the time I felt the car came to a halt and a gentle shake to my shoulder confirm my thought that we have arrive to our destination.

I silently got off of the car and begin following the two adult who had move further up the gravel road. The road was dark and the only light source we have came from the car we had ride that had its light up for us to see the road though it didn't matter much as the road grew narrower the further we walk that the light didn't reach us. As the surrounding grew darker, I move closer towards the two men in front of me before finally throwing away my pride and latching myself onto the blonds' arm, hiding my embarrass face by burying it into the arm I was gripping.

I could hear a gruff amused chuckle coming somewhere on my left as we continue to walk further into the dark narrowed gravel path. We had walk for some time when a sudden uneasy feeling hits me causing my body to tremble for a moment by the sheer intensity of it. Beneath my finger I could fell Otou-san's body also tensing which didn't help my nerve very much. Lifting up my face from its hidden position, I could see something looming straight ahead from where we were. After my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I could easily see it to be a beautiful Victorian house. As we move closer towards the house my eyes begins to pick on little detail that it could found.

The house was obviously uninhabited for quite some time. Its roof was the colour of dark brown by what I could see though it looks worn and some of the tile was beginning to fall out of its place. The red brick lining out the wall of the house was also worn but I was sure if she was here when the house was at its glory the colour would be a very vivid red. I couldn't help but run my hands on the wooden lining of the window as we close in on the door. The house was surrounded by heavy wood on its left and right, but on the back I wasn't so sure since it was so dark and I don't think it'll be wise to go there.

"Come now Sayuri, it's best not to linger in the open." The stern voice of my father broke me from my gazing and I quickly make my way to the open door. I turn to look at the overgrown lawn at the front of the house before stepping into the house and letting the worn wooden door close behind me.

* * *

It was already late into the evening when Otou-san and I arrive back at school the next day. Yagari-san had parted with us before our journey back to the school saying he had some other hunter business he needs to take care of. I recall back his parting word as he has his back towards us. _'Take care of that kid for me will you'_ was what he said before disappearing into the forest.

I broke from my thought as the car came to a halt and looking out the window I could see the school. Otou-san took all the luggage with him and cheerily told me that I should probably go find my 'siblings' to notify them of our return before making his way towards his office.

I stand there just looking at his retreating figure as I try to sort my thought of all the things I had learn. I release a defeated sigh as I realize it was hopeless and turn to follow the direction my senses was telling me Yuki was. My mind was so heavily leaded that when I felt an unfamiliar vampire presence it was already near to where Yuki was. Shaking my thought away from my past, I took of in search of my sister with the rose pendant that was clinging on my neck clinking a little in the wind. When I had spotted her she was already facing the unknown vampire I had sense but in between them was the silver haired prefect standing protectively in front of Yuki. The vampire back away a little when his attack was blocked by Zero but then make to pounce on them again.

Seeing what the vampire was doing I automatically jump in between Zero and the attacking vampire. A strange force field suddenly appear originating from my chess area stopping the vampire advance as his hands was about to pierce through me and pole-vaulted him a distance away. The vampire however manage to land on his feet though a little surprise as I took this time to unbind the seal on my hand to release my katana.

"You better have a good explanation for attacking them intruder." I hiss out trying to contain my anger and hide my distress as my katana found its place on the unknown vampire's neck.

-

"E-eh?.." The shock and confusion in my voice was easy to detect as I stood there standing in front of both Yuki and Zero while facing the unknown vampire. My katana waver for a few second at hearing the things the vampire was saying.

"It's just as I said…Under order of the senate, I have come here to execute Zero Kiryu for the murder of the pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio." The vampire repeats his words again, putting emphasis on every word his spoke.

"Shi-Shizuka?" I manage to stutter out. Shaking my head a little to rid me of my uncertainty I let my katana graze the vampire's neck in a warning when I realize that he was trying to distract me.

"My, my…what a violent girl.." a new voice coming from my left caught my attention as a second vampire came into my sight before slowly walking towards his comrade that was still under my katana mercy and pulls him back a few steps a way from me. "You must be the girl that's been the talk of the vampire community for so long. Heh…I guess they manage to keep you alive then. But for how long I wonder…" He said tauntingly while walking closer to where I stood.

"Wha-?" I begin but was cut off by Zero.

"Leave her out of this!" Zero voice was lace with hate as he steps in front of me successfully blocking me from the two vampire sight. Yuki who had remained quiet this whole while move closer to me before griping her trembling hand around my own.

"Lets settle this then…you only need to offer your life. It's a cheap price to pay isn't it." The first vampire said with a chuckle as both of them turn their eyes away from me and towards their prime target.

Loosing my patient I broke away from the hold Yuki had on me and side step Zero effort to hide me and said, "It doesn't matter if Zero did kill her…you are in mutual grown that is protected by both my father and the pureblood vampire Kaname Kuran. This is definitely unforgivable." I said in a voice I rarely use, full of authority and distaste both directed to the two vampires who had trespass the school. "I am authorized to eliminate any thread towards the school."

* * *

I just have one question : Did you guys notice Kaname trying to strangle Sayuri at the end of chapter 8?? Cuz' my friend was like 'oh he did?' so now I'm worried that it was too subtle…

For some more info + extended note and A/N on this chapter go to my livejournal site.. And sorry this came out really late, its a little short to (^-^")


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is a bit longer (though it only have two main scene) as a peace offering (of plese forgive me and please dont hurt me) haha.. This could have been put up sooner but something always came up sorry... But if it wasnt for me putting a hold on posting it up, i'll probably won't have come up with the second memory scene haha.. so enjoy =3

_**

* * *

**_

Memories

_My small fingers tighten its grip onto the book I was holding as I hear the cherry voice of my new sister calling on Kaname-sama's name. Envy is such a hideous thing, one emotion that I didn't expect to possess but what I'm feeling right now is unmistakably pure envy if not jealousy. I had try to push this emotion away ever since it came to make itself known the night the pureblood walk into the living room with a little bloodied up five year old girl holding onto his hand. Ever since then, the pureblood barely ever spend his time with me._

_I have took to lock myself in the study room under the many book my former-hunter-adoptive-father has lying around every single time the vampire would come to visit. It's a stupid thing to do I admit, trying to gain attention but hide away every time he came over. But I wanted him to search for me, to notice me missing but it was always Otou-san, never the pureblood himself that would come and drag me out of the study room to greet the vampire. I guess I have grown use to receiving all the attention from both Otou-san and Kaname that it came as a shock when they suddenly turn their gaze away from me and onto this new girl._

_I gave out a defeated sigh as my hold on the book slowly loosens as someone tug on it away from my fingers._

'_Probably Otou-san again trying to get me to see Kaname-sama.'_

_But what greeted my eyes when I lift them to gaze at the person who interrupted me was not that of my father. Instead, dark crimson orbs stare back into my eyes as my body froze in surprise at the mere glance of it._

"_Kaname-sama…" Came my meek reply to the intense gaze the vampire was giving me._

"_How long are you going to be hiding away from me Sayuri?" The pureblood's voice was devoid of anger and accusation, but it was also devoid of any other gentle emotion. To me it sounds dead and empty but a slither of contentment lingers behind after he spoke._

_I couldn't form any word to reply as I stumble out of the window seat I had been perched on for the past hour. My little feet slowly and cautiously took a small step back and away from the pureblood's intimidated form as he also took a predatory step to close in out distance. One step lead to another that by the time I had realize that running away was useless, the pureblood had already have me with my back against one of the bookcases lining the room._

_Thinking quickly, I make one last desperate attempt to get away from the pureblood by dodging to the side and make to sprint towards the door. But as luck would have it (and being the person you trying to run from is a vampire) my attempt was easily foiled when the pureblood effortlessly scoop me up into his arm and holding me in place, effectively foiling my next escape plan of trashing about in his arms until he let go._

_My body was still a little too small to be that of a five year old so usually I could effectively run from Otou-san unexpected hug by slinking through small opening left by the blond man. But even though I am small, the pureblood had never missed catching onto my small form from running away from him. I always love the way the vampire would gently cradle me every time he catches my small form though he does sometimes get over carry with it._

_But something didn't felt right when his arms tighten around me this time around. Kaname's body feels cold under my touch but I reason it at him being out in the winter cold for awhile. Pulling my face away from his shoulder, I glance at his placid face as he settles himself on a couch with me resting on his lap. His grip was still tight around me as he pulls my small body closer to his chest before burying his face into my hair._

"_The chairman and Yuki went out to get a few things for dinner tonight…they'll be back soon." His hot breaths graze my skin, leaving me shivering a little as the pureblood slowly pulls back from my hair. I barely caught a glimpse of his eyes before he let them close as he rest his forehead against me. They were bright red._

_My body froze when what I had seen registered in my mind before it starts to struggle its way out of the pureblood iron grip hold. But all the struggling was in vain as the pureblood easily brought my body closer to his while pinning my hands away and begin nuzzling my neck. I went stiff when suddenly I felt the pureblood's warm tongue beginning to taste my skin and started to squirm when I feel a pair of fang brushing against my neck. He slowly traces the pulse that was throbbing under my small delicate skin and I could feel him shiver in delight. It didn't take long before I feel the pressure behind the fang begin to increase as he readied himself to sink his fangs into my skin. All I could hear was the rapid beating of my heart as fear consumed me and I involuntarily let out a small whimper. _

_And with that, the vampire jerked his head away from me and darted to the far wall to further our distance. My mind didn't register his fast movement until I see him leaning on the wall a great distance from me, breathing heavily as he repeatedly rake his fingers through his hair._

_It took me a long time to recover from the shock of being attacked by the pureblood but when I did I realize that he had already slide down the wall and was now sitting in a fetal position on the floor. My heart broke seeing him be so vulnerable in front of me that without thinking twice I approach him. I hesitate a little when lifting my hand to touch him. When my finger touches his shoulder, he swiftly flinches away from my touch that I unconsciously recoil as if my finger has been burn. Even if the contact was brief, I still felt his trembling._

_The second time around, I decide to be bold and after a few second of consideration I just went along with it. I couldn't stand seeing him like this anymore so instead of leaving him alone, I simply throw myself onto him and pry him open from the fetal position he was in._

_The vampire tries to shrug me away but I held onto him not wanting to let go. After awhile he grew frustrated with my insistence and with a burst of energy push me away from him that I landed a good distance away from him on my bottom. I grimace at the sting the fall inflict on me but ignore it when I saw the pureblood raising to his feet and begin walking away. He pauses by the doorway and hope bloom in my chest that he would stay but without turning to look at me he spoke something that leave me puzzle._

"_Do you know…when vampires grieve, their lust for blood grew unbearably stronger." His voice was free of any emotion that I wince noticeably at the detachment._

_But all the puzzlement and apprehension was thrown out the window when I saw the pureblood continue with his previous action of walking away. I didn't know what came over me but a feeling of dread grew in my body and I started to feel a great amount of fear watching his retreating back. It was like I feel like if I let him leave today, I'll never going to see him again. With just that in mind I threw my body into a sprint to catch up to the vampire and when I reached him I jump onto his back and flung my small arms around him. I hug him from behind as I press my cheek onto his back, feeling the warmth and hearing his heart beating rhythmically in my ear._

"_Please I'm sorry…don't go." I'm not quite sure what I was apologizing about but I couldn't help myself. The pureblood retain his silence but I could feel his body tensing at my word._

"_Why are you the one apologizing Sayuri? I'm the one that was hurting you…" his voice was hollow in my ear and instinctively I tighten my hold on his back. I could feel myself begin to slide down on his back but I ignore it._

"_If it's Kaname-sama I don't care!...I don't care!!" My voice was shrill as I feel I'm fighting a losing battle. Silence reign for the next few minutes that I begin to give up hope but suddenly the pureblood move swiftly and the next thing I know he was embracing me in his arms and was down on his knees. I stay silent as he rest heavily on me. Shock run through me when a silent cry wreck through his body, but all I could do was sat there tightening my hold on him, hoping to give some sort of comfort._

_I don't quite understand what's going on._

_This is the first time I ever saw Kaname-sama so vulnerable._

_I'll definitely not betray this person._

_This will be our little secret._

_

* * *

_

Loosing my patient I broke away from the hold Yuki had on me and side step Zero effort to hide me and said, "It doesn't matter if Zero did kill her…you are in mutual ground that is protected by both my father and the pureblood vampire Kaname Kuran. This is definitely unforgivable." I said in a voice I rarely use, full of authority and distaste both directed to the two vampires who had trespass the school. "I am authorized to eliminate any thread towards the school."

The next moment the katana in my hand make contact with the first vampire who had move swiftly when he realize that I was attacking. Due to his quick movement my blade had only manage to cut through his layer of clothing and left him unscathed. A low growl escapes my lips as irritated on my part settles in. Instinct took over and I didn't think twice on continue to advance on the vampire. Each of my movement was easily avoided and deflected by the vampire.

"Pretty little girl come out and play…" The vampire suddenly begins to sings. This caught me off guard and I could feel confusion echoing through the air. The vampire voice was playful with deliberate mocking lacing through it. I didn't know why but my body all of a sudden froze in fright.

"Enough! Sayur-" Zero voice was cut off when the second vampire had suddenly leaped towards him. Zero had barely managed to shield Yuki while jumping away from the attacking vampire.

"Dainty little human so easy to break…" The taunting singing voice of the vampire broke me out of my trance though my body still refuses to move and instead only start to tremble. The vampire had move closer to where I stood frozen, all the while smirking thoughtfully towards my trembling form.

"Ah…so you do remember…" My confusion peak with every word he uttered and the next thing I know the vampire was suddenly looming over my small form, rows of sharp clawed finger poised and ready to pierce through my chest.

It took me less then a second to move away from the attack though it was still not fast enough as his claws manage to graze my right shoulder, tearing the layer of cloth as it cut through the skin. The sting of my cut was ignored as I quickly use the position I was in into my advantage and swiftly let my katana fall on the vampire with heavy force, cutting the vampire's left shoulder and through the flesh and bone and exited the mass of flesh down on his right pelvis all the while making sure to cut through any vital point in the way.

The blood belonging to the vampire barely registered in my mind before a cloud of dust fills my vision. I lift my hand towards the bleeding cut on my shoulder as I turn to face Zero and realize that he too had brought the other vampire down. Yuki had quickly moved towards me while fishing out her little handkerchief and proceed to tie it around my cut to stop the bleeding. All the while Zero remains rooted to where he was standing and continue to stare at me with empty eyes while trying to hide his panting breath.

"Now, now little miss…no need to be so harsh." The grass barely rustles as more vampire step out of the wood and surrounds us in the clearing. I had turn my gaze away from Zero when I heard the unknown voice addressing me tauntingly but as I move my gaze over the new arrival I unconsciously shift closer towards Zero with Yuki doing the same, Artimes road at a ready.

"Yuki, Sayuri get out of here. This has nothing to do with you." Zero manages to say between his panting.

His only reply was a "no way" and an "I won't" from the two female. Just moment after we said that the vampire to my right suddenly burst into a cloud of dust leaving the rest of the unwelcome vampires shock and confused.

But their confusion was quickly erased when they realized that they themselves were surrounded. A deep smooth voice broke through the tense silent as a tall dark haired figure move out of the shadows and into view.

The words that came from the particular intimidating vampire barely register in my mind as I opt myself into hiding behind Yuki slightly taller form. It was to hide the view of the pureblood from my eyes more then anything else. I've known the vampire for a long time now and in that period of time I've seen many emotion been express on his pale face yet I have never seen him look so much like a vampire then he did now. It frightens me.

The sounds of the intruding vampires disappearing broke me out of my thought and I suddenly found myself face to face with the pureblood. Unconsciously, I move away trying to hide myself from his gaze, shuffling backward a little in anxiety when suddenly Zero step in front of me and effectively blocking my small form from the pureblood intense gaze. I could sense all the vampire having a hard time when they scented the blood in the air. All of their eyes could be seen glowing red which cause me to move closer to Zero in a momentary display of vulnerability.

It didn't take long for the Night Class to disperse after some word from the pureblood with Takuma-san leading them back towards the school building. Yuki had then pointed out that she had probably go to report the matter to the chairman thus doing so leaving Kaname, Zero and I there in the clearing. As if the earlier mood wasn't tense enough, now I'm stuck watching the two male glaring and glowering at each other.

The silent was bearing down on me and I had thought it would suffocate me but the pureblood had turned away from us then and without so much as a word or a glance disappears from our sight. I merely stare at the spot the pureblood had just now occupied with confusing thought racing through my head. Taking notice that my silver haired brother was no longer by my side, I turn in the general direction of his presence.

"Did you actually think that I wouldn't notice?" I question the silver haired teen when I see he was about to walk away towards the opposite way the pureblood had taken. I could see his body tense for a moment before he carelessly shrugs his shoulder as if brushing my question away.

"You're talking nonsense…go to bed Sayuri, you're probably tired." Was his lazy reply as he starts to walk again.

Frowning at his reply, I simply begin to undo the button of my trench coat and let it slip onto the ground. The sound of cloth hitting the ground was caught by the silver haired teen as I could see him pause in his footstep before whipping his body to gaze back at me. I keep my gaze lock with his as I move closer to his still form while loosening the top few button of my blouse. Realization sets in the his eyes once he saw my exposed neck

"N-..no…I'm fine!" Came his desperate denial as he staggers away from me in an attempt to make distance. I dash his hope however by moving closer and grabbing onto his arms to keep him in place. He could barely mask his pain as he flinch a little when I grip his right arm.

"You're hurt Zero…and you even have a little fever so don't tell me that you're fine!" I emphasize my point by resting my palm on his forehead where I could feel him burning a little.

"I don't need an easy way out…" Zero said as his back collided gently with a tree. "Don't you ever think that maybe I deserve this pain." He continues as he slid down the tree and sat on the cold ground with his head in his hand.

I remain silent for a moment as I simply gaze on his defeated form on the forest floor before finally giving out a low sight and move towards him. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't." I said as I move to pry his fingers away from his face. "But it doesn't mean that I would let you torture yourself any longer." I said as I keep my fingers entwined with his cold one and brought myself closer to him.

I could see his face scrunch up in frustration before it buries itself into my neck. He nuzzle there for a few moment before hesitantly begin to lick my neck in preparation. His breath hit my skin causing my already tense body to grow stiffer as he slowly gaze his fangs over my neck. It barely registers in my head when his fangs sank into my skin. There was no pain and no discomfort as it has been the times he had bitten me before.

Zero was being strangely gentle, not that I was complaining. He was being very careful when drawing my blood out, taking into mind not to spill or waste any of it. He took small and slow draught, taking his time as he release his fingers from my grip and leisurely circle them around my back. A low moan came from the silver haired prefect as his arms tighten around me and his drinking gradually grew more frantic with need yet I still didn't feel any form of distress. Instead, I found myself curling into his embrace with my fingers weaving into silver hair while he clings onto me.

Zero didn't move or try to push me away when he had unlatch himself from my neck, and instead continue to hold onto me while nesting his face into my hair.

"Zero..?" I call on him a little uncertain. His breath has evened out and I could feel his fever going down as I trace my finger over his face.

"…I'm so confuse Sayuri…what should I do now." Zero voice came out as a whisper and I could hear how lost he was feeling at that moment.

My fingers continue to assault his silver strand as I remain silent in his hold. I didn't know what I should be telling him, should I lie and comfort or should I continue with my silent and leave him to his thought? In fear that I would say something wrong I decide to remain silent and continue to assault his silver strand and combing through it in hope of providing some sense of comfort.

The hunter lifts his head from my hair then and rests it on my left shoulder as his fingers raise towards my right. I had forgotten about the cut that the intruding vampire had given me earlier and just remember of it when Zero had gently trace over it causing me to give out a low hiss of protest. The next thing I know I was being haul onto my feet by said hunter as he check me for anymore injury. Finding myself so suddenly on my feet, I prepare for the lightheadedness to assail me but was surprise when none came. It seem that as rough as he had been on taking the last few drought, I realize that he didn't take as much as I thought he did.

"Come on."

Zero's voice snap me out of my thought and I could see him already walking the trail out of the wood. Shaking my head a little to bring me back to reality, I begin chasing after the silver haired prefect until I was only a few step behind him and shadowing his step.

"You're being quiet." Zero suddenly breaks the silent when we were walking down the hallway near to the headmaster's office.

"Hmm…I am?" I ask distractingly. A long pause follows.

"Ano, Zero…I found something interesting at my house." I begin hesitantly.

"…" Zero didn't say anything but a tilt in his head told me that he was listening.

"A picture." I continue as I move over and walk by his side to study his face. "To be precise…it was a picture of your family." I took a pause as I see his body tense a little after the words left my lips. "…I-..I found it in what use to be my room."

Zero had stop in his step though he refuse to look at me and instead opt to stare at the ground. I don't really know how to continue with this conversation (even if it is one side) but I couldn't reign in my need for answer. Seeing Zero act so suspiciously make things far worse then I thought it would. Had Zero been hiding all of this from me…all along?

"Did I know you before this Zero? B-…before my family was killed? And what those vampires earlier said…do you know about my past?" My question comes in flood and I couldn't stop myself. My mind was in shamble and I could feel my body trembling. Zero continues to avoid looking at me and before suddenly his body lurch and he begin walking away from me. I stare at the empty spot where he had stand in shock before quickly begin chasing after him. I was numb all over, hell I couldn't even feel the tears that was running down my face.

"Why won't you answer me? Zero!" I grew frustrated as he's walking pace quicken and I know he was trying to run away from me. I move swiftly then gripping onto his hand and pull on it with all my strength that he had to stop and with a burst of energy I swung it around so as to make him turns towards me. "Look at me!" (lol harry potter)

Zero's face was a perfect mask of indifference as he stood there staring at my tear stained face. "Zero…you know about me don't you? Who I am…" I barely whispered, desperation laced with every single word that came out of my mouth.

"You're talking nonsense Sayuri." He replies brusquely yet at the same time weakly as he slowly step closer to my trembling form.

"You're not very good at lying Zero…especially when you don't even try." My resolve for an answer was tiring but I stood my ground.

"Ignorance is bliss Sayuri…you said it yourself remember." I do remember. I had said it coldly some years ago to Otou-san. I curse myself for even speaking such word in the first place

"…I remember." I said dejectedly. "…but look at me Zero! Do I look like I'm parading bliss right now?.." I reply, the volume of my voice increase because of my frustration. He flinches at the raw vulnerability in my voice but step closer to me and cup my chin.

"Stop searching for answer Sayuri." He said gently as he wipes away a few stray tear. "…you'll only get yourself hurt." He continues before pulling me into an embrace.

"Wha-!?" I whispered confusedly on his chess. "What are you saying Zero?" I continue to push for an answer while looking up at him as I try to struggle away from his hold. But instead of letting me go, Zero held onto me tighter as tears of frustration once again started to trail down my face. I continue to struggle in his hold but after realizing the hunter won't be letting me go, I slump into his embrace in defeat.

"I need to patrol the school." My voice cut through the silence once I had calm down in Zero's arms.

The silver haired prefect losen his hold on me and step back. I was just about to walk away when suddenly I was grabbed and thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I lift my head up to identify the person carrying me and met with a back of a head full with silver hair.

"Zero! What are you doing? Put me down!" I hiss at him as he started walking down the hallway.

"I can't have you walking around the school reeking of blood now can I." he said defending his action while pointing a little at my injured shoulder. I gave up trying to talk him into putting me down and instead let my body sag on his shoulder to try and be as much of a dead weight as I can while muttering a silent _'it's not like I can't walk'_.

Once we found ourselves in front of my room, he kicks the door open and drop me on the bed. "Get some rest Sayuri." Was all he said before turning and begin to walk away.

"Matte." I yell at his retreating back as I step off the bed causing him to pause in his step. "I don't quite understand what had happen with Shizuka…but just-…just know I'm here…so don't hide from me." I end awkwardly trying to offer comfort.

Zero just stood there unmoving for a few minutes before turning back towards me. He took two long strides towards where I was standing and without a word engulfs me into a warm hug. I froze for awhile in surprise before melting into his embrace and circling my slight arms around his waist. I could feel his breath on my neck as he lightly brushes his lips on the spot he had bitten me causing me to shiver a little. He slowly pulls away after awhile and holds me at arms length before finally letting go and walk out the door, letting it close behind him.

_**

* * *

**_

Memories…

_I once again found myself staring out of the window of my bedroom. Otou-san had rush me out of the kitchen when I had walk in covered in mud (I was trying to sneak out once more but after being warn by Kaname-sama of my recently found hobby, the former hunter have took up in setting trap all around the house just for keeping me in) and told me to get some shower and change into some nice clothing. It seems we are expecting guest tonight._

_I snap out of my daydream when I hear the closing of the front door reverberated through the house. The familiar presence was what got me excited as I skip out of my room now clad in a fresh new cloth which was a cute little dress Otou-san had bought for me. My bare feet make little sound as I speed down the stairs and into the living room. Once my eyes sets itself on the dark haired form, I found myself bounding up towards where he was and latching myself onto the taller frame with a delighted call of 'Kaname-sama'._

_The pureblood gave a little chuckle at my enthusiasm and pull me up onto his lap. That was when I realize that something felt a little out of place. Lifting my gaze up towards the dark haired vampire's face, I was startled by what I saw and immediately flew off of him and falling onto the floor with a loud thump._

_The person sitting on the couch in front of me was definitely not Kaname-sama though he is a pureblood. How could I have mistaken him so? Was I loosing my touch? The unknown vampire sat there quietly gazing at me. His eyes was full of amusement as he offers me his hand to lift me up but my small four year old form unconsciously move away in a little show of fear._

"_Now Sayuri, don't be rude to our guest. Be a good girl and introduce yourself." Otou-san's voice broke me out of the staring match with the vampire. Gazing at the vampire wearily, I slowly move across the living room and latch myself onto my father's hand while hiding myself behind him._

_The pureblood slowly approach and kneel in front of us as Otou-san push me in front of him and held his grip on me so that I won't run away. We held each other gaze and I could feel the pureblood assessing me silently._

"_So this is the girl that my son has been visiting lately." I grew nervous under his scrutinizing that I turn away from it which earn me another chuckle from the vampire. What son? Who is his son? I'm so confused._

_I then felt his gaze move away from my face and down towards my chest where the pendent Kaname-sama had given me was dancing lightly in the light. The dark haired vampire didn't say anything for awhile but instead he raises his hand and traces his fingers over the rose pendent. I finch at first when his fingers make contact with it but when the pendent didn't react badly, my body slowly but surely begin to relax. Surely whoever this pureblood is he is no thread to me._

_My gaze soon begins to lock with his own and he simply gazes at me with a look of understanding. He was also looking at me like he knows something I don't. I tilt my head in confusion at that, not understanding what the vampire had implied._

"_Sayuri…I'm please to finally meet you." The unknown pureblood voice was smooth and calming. I found myself staring at him dazedly._

_When I keep my lips shut he brushes his fingers lightly on my cheek, causing a pink tinge to emerge under his finger. The corner of his lips rises a little in a shadow of a smile as he press for a reply from me._

"_My name is Haruka…"_

_From the corner of my eyes I can see Otou-san beaming onto us. He had long since taken his hand off of me and had stepped aside to watch out interaction. _

_I whisper my own reply hesitantly._

"…_I'm Sayuri."_

_I gave a little hesitant smile at the pureblood as I gaze fondly at him._

"…_I know.."_

* * *

I woke up, body tense in the middle of the night feeling light caresses on my cheek and warmth emitting from the rose pendent resting on my skin. My tense body relaxed when I saw the burgundy eyes belonging to the pureblood staring back at me.

The dark haired vampire didn't say anything even though he saw that I was awake and instead continue with what he was doing. We were both engulf in a long silence, all the while never breaking our eye contact but after a while the subtle warmth from my pendent suddenly turn blazing hot that I give a silent pained yelp and make to move it away from touching my skin. My action was stop however when the pureblood grasp onto my wrist and held it in a tight grip that it almost causes me to flinch.

He climbs onto the bed leisurely and pin my wrist onto the bed. He glares a little when I try to struggle away before dipping his head onto my chest where the burning pendent lay innocently. He did nothing for a moment, only hovering his lips above the rose pendent as if contemplating his next action but the pause didn't last long before those lips hastily begin to spill words of an unknown language. The effect was immediate as the pendent react to the word that being uttered by the pureblood by glowing a deep red. It almost seem like it was blood dancing in the middle of the pendent where the heart of the rose was located.

On the other hand, my body froze when the vampire spoke those familiar unknown words though it quickly changes as pain assaulted my senses and I feel like I was burning. The pain didn't last long but the burning continue even after the pureblood had stop speaking and had lift his face away from the pendent to look at my face. I had my eyes closed in an immediate reaction to the pain but peel them open when I felt the vampire's lips brushing on my forehead.

It was then that I came back to my senses and realize that I had woven my finger into the pureblood's dark hair and was pulling on it. The pureblood show no sign of discomfort at my pulling his hair and instead whispers soothing words to comfort me from the burning which was beginning to diminish.

"Why you do that for?" I ask quite harshly and I could hear the hoarseness of my voice.

The pureblood didn't answer and instead choose to trace his fingers over the rose pendent lightly. "It was weakening." Was his simple explanation.

"Its fine…still does it job." I said turning my gaze away from him as he continues to stare at me. "That vampire earlier wasn't a Level-E Kaname-sama…you shouldn't expect him to turn to dust so easily." I try to justify as the vampire move to settle himself beside me, shifting a little so that now he was laying on his left side looking at me. I had learn quite quickly after he had given me the rose pendent that it was not just a simple jewelry but instead it was laced with many protection charm powered by the pureblood's energy. The energy was store into the rose heart and it acts like battery to the protecting charm every time she felt threatened. Level-E vampire would usually disintegrate the moment the shield came up though higher level vampire only seem to either be burned by them and sometime they simply just bounce off the shield.

The charm had been renewed more then a dozen of times already, mostly done by Otou-san but the thing that was painful was the renewal of the energy on the pendent that was done by the pureblood. The renewal of energy had only been done a handful of times since I was given the pendent. As it is harmful on my frail human body, it is so because the pureblood's energy needs a container to hold it in place first before it could slowly be accumulated into the rose's heart. The vampire's energy is what causes the burning earlier, the burning was not really a burning but simply the heightening of my feeling senses (every little prick feel like a stab of knife so yes it does feels like its burning) but it also have it perks with healing ones body to a certain extend.

The pureblood was silent as his head gently fall onto my injured shoulder. A little flinch was all it took before he swiftly tugs the collar of my over sized shirt over the shoulder so that he could see the damage. I remember then that after Zero had left the room that I had took a quick shower, cleaning up the wound and bandaging it a little before changing and fall onto the bed. I realize then that I must had fallen asleep because of exhaustion after taking a quick shower since my hair was still a little damp.

The cut on my shoulder had partially healed thanks to the pureblood earlier transfer of energy though it's still stings a little. I kept quiet as Kaname-sama relaxes his body once he saw my healed wound and let his body melt into the bed. Silences ensue but it was neither awkward nor content, simply neutral. I force my expression into one of indifference though inside question was raging and emotion was swirling.

"You are angry with me." The vampire suddenly broke the silent stating the phrase more then questioning it as his finger founds itself playing with my hair.

"Won't you tell me my past Kaname-sama." I whispered, tilting my head a little so that I could catch the vampire's gaze.

"Stop this…" he silently plea as he turns me to my sides and pulls my body closer to his chest. "Or you'll get yourself hurt." I don't know whether that was a thread or an advice since the pureblood spoke it in such a low tone that I had barely heard him.

"….Stop treating me like I'm make of glass." I spoke desperately while trying to worm my way out of his hold.

He chuckle a little at my struggle and I could see a ghost of a smirk on hid lips. "Not glass, but the finest porcelain." I shiver a little feeling him whispers those words into my hair.

I gave up trying to free myself from the vampire and instead took this chance to inquire him about the other thing that's on my mind. "Would you tell me what happen…please." I said uncertainly knowing the pureblood would understand what I was referring to.

"…You don't believe that Zero may had kill Shizuka?" He questioned me as he pulls his face away from where it was burying in my hair.

"Zero…" I pause, a little uncertain feeling the tenseness in my voice. "Zero had every right to kill that woman but…" I stop myself from finishing the sentence, seeing the pureblood's eye narrowing more and more at every word I utter. Kaname didn't say anything as if waiting for me to continue my sentence but instead I choose to say the thing that has been bothering me since I saw the pureblood in the forest clearing.

"…Kaname-sama is different somehow." I said meekly trying to avoid looking at him in the eyes.

He didn't say anything to deny my accusation, instead he suddenly push me onto my back and climb atop me, trapping me there. His face didn't betray any emotion and it was set into an emotionless mask as his fingers slowly begin to trace my skin and alongside my neck. Those fingers stop right before it reaches the bandage I had put over Zero's bite mark before he then basically claw the bandage away. I could feel his sharp nail digging into my skin forming red angry mark as he continue to claw on the left side of my neck where Zero had bitten me as if to claw the mark away though he never put too much pressure behind his fingers that it would draw blood.

The pureblood face showed how perturbed he was feeling towards me but the glimpse of emotion I saw was gone by the next second that I thought that I may had just imagine it. Though the pureblood hide his emotion his voice was cold as he whispered into my ear harshly, "I can smell him all over you." This causes me to turn my head away in shame if not fear.

I flinch when he suddenly took a hold of my chin and forcefully turn my face to face him. For once in a long time, I felt afraid of the vampire and wanted to recoil from his every touch. His word hurts me that I wish the bed would just swallow me up so that I won't have to face the vampire and I could tell I was trembling under his hold. After awhile I couldn't take his heated gaze on me anymore and only manage to whimper out his name pathetically, fear shining in my eyes.

"But I thought you didn't want me to treat you gently." He said tauntingly in a hollow tone as his grip on my chin tightens causing me to give out a cry of pain.

"I think I've been patient long enough." His voice was stiff and I could feel the barely controlled anger raging through his body. I could see his eyes slowly turning into bright red and suddenly the hand held mirror I have left on the bedside table burst into pieces causing shard of it to fly everywhere. I close my eyes in an attempt to shield myself from the sharp pieces as the pureblood keeps me still and not letting me move away but I could feel a few shard cutting through my pale skin. Most of the pain I feel came from small cuts that I know will fade away by tomorrow thanks to what little of the pureblood's energy still left running through my body.

I felt something wet trail down my skin and by the look of Kaname's face I would guess it to be blood, my blood. It seems that some of the larger pieces of the mirror had managed to make a clean cut on my jaw, just below my right ear and the blood is temptingly trailing down my pale neck.

I felt my breath catch and I know my heart had skipped a good few beat when the pureblood unexpectedly dip his lip to my neck. My whole body froze when I felt warm tongue trailing over my neck before it hesitantly taste the blood. A low hungry growl echo though my ear as his tongue move leisurely up, collecting the tailing blood all the way up to my jaw before the pureblood's lips close on the cut on my jaw. My body was still rigid as the vampire first swallow the blood he had collected. My hands were clamped to his shoulder in search for leverage but when the pureblood begin to suck gently on the wound in search of more blood, my body felt boneless.

I lay there vulnerably as he continues to lick and suck on the wound though never once did his fangs touch my skin. He chooses to assault my neck then after the blood had stop and the wound had heal. Taking pleasure in feeling me squirming under him as he continues to be in control over my reaction.

"Kana-…" my voice came out breathlessly and was cut off when the pureblood enticingly brush his fangs over my skin.

I gave out a silent gasp as my head unconsciously lull to the left, giving the vampire a perfect view of my vulnerable neck. Kaname took it to his advantage and continue to insistently assault my neck. He finger found its way into my hair and he quietly tug on it making my head tilt back more to the left, further exposing my neck. My hands lay limp on my side, trembling a little at the relentless battering of sensation as he persists on.

A sudden prick on my neck was followed by the vampire suddenly stopping in his action. I could feel his warm panting breath on my skin as he stayed where he was on my neck for a fraction of a second before he abruptly pull away (in the same time letting go of his grip on my hair).

It took me awhile to snap out of my daze as silence reign between us. Seconds past with the both of us only staring at each other uneasily, I could see guilt shine in his eyes though it was quickly overcome by weariness. I was surprise when the pureblood suddenly slump forward and he lay there quite lifelessly against me. Uncertain and a little worried, I make no move to push the vampire away and instead call out his name tentatively to know that he was alright.

"…Let me stay here for awhile.." He said lazily as he begins to nuzzle his face further into my embrace almost like a kitten discreetly begging for forgiveness. "I have to meet with the council tomorrow night." He said as an after thought easing a little bit of my confusion.

I hesitantly raise my hand to his head in an attempt to weave it in his hair, flinching a little when he moves to get himself more situated atop of me. The pureblood make no move to stop me and slowly the tenseness in my body evaporated. I was started (right now being reasonably a bit jumpy) when I felt a familiar aura attentively begins to surround me but when I realize that aura was that of the pureblood in my arm, my body melted back into the bed.

Gazing down at the pureblood, I realize that he was peacefully fast asleep. It seems that he had expended his aura around me unconsciously though I don't found it to be unpleasant. A sense of comfort and security envelop me as I listen to his deep breathing. Slowly I was lull into sleep with the weight of the pureblood pressing on me reassuring me that the pureblood was really there.

-

I woke up to the sun shining down on my face. Groaning, I lift the blanket higher to block out the irritating light though I did stop to glance around the room when I felt like something was different. I realize then that I was now alone which didn't come as much of a surprise. A red rose was lying beside me on the spot the pureblood had occupied the night before. Sighing to myself and resigning to the pureblood's strange behavior I pick up the rose and held it gently between my fingers.

"I'll never understand you…" I spoke quietly to the rose before making a face and throwing it onto the bedside table while getting off the bed to prepare for the day. Walking away from the rose, I chuckle hollowly to myself before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

"What an idiot…"

**

* * *

**

The Next Night

"Senri-sempai…may I ask you something?" I begin while gazing questioningly at the bored looking vampire. I was searching for some snack to have before dinner when suddenly I felt his presence lurking around in the hallway. When he had realize that I has sense his presence, he had shown himself and have been following me ever since.

"You just did." He said as he casually plop himself down on one of the couch littering the headmaster's study.

I gave out a little huff at his reply but never the less spoke my question. "Why are you here exactly?" I said while gazing calculatingly at the bored looking vampire who was flipping through one of the manga Takuma-san had given me.

"Because Miss Sayuri is alone." Was his drawn out reply as he make himself more comfortable on the couch by lying down on it.

"??.." I stare at him skeptically as the vampire only sat there innocently and still bore looking. "Why do you keep calling me that?" I said changing the topic for now.

"I don't think I understand."

"You keep calling me 'Miss Sayuri'…why? It's so formal."

"…How about 'Little Miss' then? It's more fitting I think." I didn't get a say in this as I had just open my mouth to give my opinion but was cut off by his next statement. "It's decided then 'Little Miss'." He said it candidly to my face leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

"B-but that makes me sound like a child." I said with a little pout on my lips as I voice out my objection on the matter.

"…but you are a child." He spoke bluntly. "At least to us vampires."

"Mou… Now tell me what you are doing here!" I said coming back to the matter at hand while narrowing my eyes on him with the look of suspicion.

"……to taste your cooking…?" He said blinking dazedly a couple of time at the ceiling.

"Zero's the one cooking tonight." I clarify to the auburn haired vampire. I had seen Zero along with Yuki walk toward the headmaster kitchen just moments ago. It wasn't anything strange, it was Zero's turn to cook since Otou-san isn't around and Yuki was probably there to help him. Though what strange was that there was a third person following them and it wasn't me.

_I wonder why Aido-sempai is with them…_

"I want Little Miss's pancake." I twitch a little at being ignored and also for the new nickname but choose not to say anything.

"Ahh?...but I'm not having any pancake." I reply hesitantly.

"I want chocolate chip in mine." Still he keeps ignoring me.

"Demo sempai…I'm no-" and again been cut off.

"I'm hungry…" the vampire sigh as he snuggle himself into one of the pillow on the couch.

"Why are you even here really?" I ask wanting to know the answer right now.

"…Takuma left me…" he said drowsily. Well Takuma-san did leave earlier to accompany Kaname-sama to the meeting with the Vampire Council but still. I lift one eyebrow skeptically at him which he saw.

"…And Rima's still sleeping." He continues trying to justify his reasoning.

"That doesn't really answer my question Senri-sempai."

"……I'm hungry."

"Arrgh! Muri desu!!!" I finally give up throwing my head back and shout to the ceiling, exasperated.

* * *

Anyway this came out a month late haha gomen =_="

Oh yeah some of you would probably notice the Haruka part is a little similar to Kaname's.. That is intentional if you're wondering haha..

Nway thanks for reading.


	11. Author's note

Sorry but not a new chapter m(_ _)m

* * *

Okay first thing first...you can kill me later...

OMG I cringe while re-reading my stories (both Eien no Setsuna & Ake ni Somaru) how can you guys read that haha...I really need to get them beta-ed

Second thing is...I've been receiving some pms from some of my reader (again thank you for informing me) regarding the continuation of my story by another author.. Honestly I was surprised to hear about it...didn't think my story was worth continuing really ._. Anyway~

This was what I wrote in 2010 (holy shit! has it been that long?) regarding 'Eien no Setsuna':

_As for Eien no Setsuna i'm not quite sure whether i'll be updating it or not... Maybe someone want to try adopt this story? Cuz if you want to wait for me to update i'm not sure when i'll be able to... The story have no guideline actually like Ake ni Somaru actually, i was just going with the flow while writing it so it wont be a big problem for people to put in their own twist..._

It kind off basically said 'anyone want to continue this story? Sure go ahead' but 'ask my permission first' was the unspoken part..

Courtesy..ask before taking something...not asking is stealing . So I am considering it as stealing aka plagiarism

I won't ask her to stop writing her story nor to delete it but **I now express my disapproval of the author's conduct** and shall leave it at that.

I'm a moderator of another fanfic community and there, we are very strict regarding issue of plagiarism.. Author would be immediately banned if they are caught plagiarising so please understand why I am taking this issue as it is.. This type of issue are taken very seriously and is a big case.. People that know which fanfic community I moderate in would understand why this type of issue is responded with such strong action..

To the readers of that story do continue to read the story if you so wish and if the author continue with it. I wont condemn you so don't worry xP I am of course partially to blame for not updating my fics m(_ _)m

**As of this moment I disallow any uses or distribution of my stories** so I hope not to see any case in the future..you can easily contact me if you want to talk or discuss things regarding my stories...best way is to tweet me at 'eCaiSme' or pm me at my LJ since I rarely look at my FFnet account

Thirdly, am I the only one that is getting increasingly pissed with Kaname as Matsuri-sama release VK chapter by chapter? Like I seriously feel like stabbing that pureblood haha that's part of why I haven't write VK fics since then...Kaname just pissed me off ever since that Rido attack started..I know if I wrote anything in that state I'd be killing Kaname's character :P

And to end on a lighter note, I've also receive some pm from people i've never seen before haha..helluuu silent readers~ ^^

And ahh the golden question...**will I be updating?** I cant say for sure...sorry guys :/ but **I WILL TRY MY BEST!** _I hate leaving things unfinished so have hope~_

**-ecaisme-**


End file.
